Más Allá de las Estrellas
by princessvmlg
Summary: Cuando Ron y el Dr. Drakken son secuestrados por los Lowardianos, Kim forma una alianza inusual para rescatarlos de mas alla de las estrellas. Épica Aventura/Drama/Ciencia-Ficción/Romance justo despues de Graduation. K/R, D/S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (o como rayos se diga en español): Yo _not own_ Kim Possible. KP _belong_ a Disney, no yo. _Not_ me fastidien _with your_ abogados. Dios _bless_.

Notas de ''autora'': Mas Allá de las Estrellas es la versión en español de _Across The Stars _escrita por Mahler Avatar originalmente. Yo solo la traduzco para el entendimiento de algunos y disfrute. :)

* * *

El ataque Lowardiano había llegado a su fin. Siendo sorprendidamente derrotado por la combinación y fuerza de los poderes místicos de mono de Ron Imparable y las habilidades mutagénicas del Dr. Drakken, el planeta estaba _bastante _ocupado recogiendo las piezas, tanto literal como figurativamente.

El _marquee_ del liceo Middleton había sido reparado y ahora decía: _Fastidiados pero no fuera, excepto por el verano_.

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba nuestra heroína favorita, Kim Possible, mirando entristecida el hoyo en la tierra que en el que en algún momento se había encontrado su casa. Había sido destruida en el primer asalto de las maquinas de guerra Lowardianas, justo cuando ella y su familia se dirigían a atender a su graduación. A esta ya le empezaban a salir las lagrimas, viendo esto su padre le puso un brazo reconfortante en el hombro de su hija.

''Se que solo es una casa, Papa, pero era _nuestra _casa. Ahora solo es… una memoria y todos mis suavelitos…''

El Dr. James Possible solo podía ofrecer una pequeñ_a sonrisa. _''Si, Kimita, pero lo que importa es que nos tenemos el uno a otro. Una casa puede ser reconstruida, se pueden comprar nuevos muebles, pero nada puede reemplazar a ti, tu madre o a tus hermanos. Aunque puedo imaginar que no pensaras igual sobre Jim y Tim.''

Kim soltó una risita. ''No, Papa, los Bitontos pueden ser una molestia, pero siguen siendo mis hermanitos. Y si estoy agradecida de que todos estemos con vida, y que Wade hubiera hecho un rescate de toda la data que había en mi computadora.'' Exhalo en alivio, pero frunció el ceño rápidamente.… ___Incluyendo mi diario, el cual le advertí que no leyera… _

El Dr. Possible estaba en realidad satisfecho con lo rápido que la reconstrucción de su hogar estaba avanzando. Si había un lado bueno sobre la invasión alienígena, era que había sido durante el comienzo del verano. Reconstruir seria mas fácil gracias a los días largos y el buen clima. Y gracias a Dios, daños en el mundo habían sido increíblemente bajos también.

Los Lowardianos estaban mas interesados en dominar al mundo que en causar destrucción, y su ataque inicial fueron principalmente las comunicaciones del mundo y los sistemas de potencia. Y desafortunadamente, en venganza a la interferencia anterior de Kim, Middleton.

Aunque hubieron bastante daños mundialmente, la taza de muerte estaba ni cerca de lo que pudiera haber sido.

De todos modos, los servicios de la Dra. Anne Possible se necesitaban en demanda considerablemente. Como jefa de neurocirugía, había sido necesitada para mas que traumas mentales. Afortunadamente, los padres de Ron estaban mas que felices por vigilar a Jim y Tim de vez en cuando, mientras el Dr. Possible supervisaba el Centro de Investigación de Middleton. El Dr. Possible también había prohibido a los gemelos continuar con experimentos de tipo láser en el sótano de los Imparables hasta el momento. El Sr. Barkin había estado especialmente molesto por la destrucción accidental de los Bitontos de no uno, sino dos de sus carros.

El Dr. Possible continuó meditando los eventos de la semana pasada. El ataque alienígena, aunque increíblemente brutal, había durado menos de un día antes de ser increíblemente derrotado. ¿Y por quienes? Por el ayudante holgazán también novio de su hija, y por quien alguna vez fue su amigo, el tipo a quien le dejaron a entrar a la universidad, se salió solo y quien después se volvió villano. Toda la tecnología del mundo y sus mejores armadas habían sido impotentes ante el intento alienígena de subyugar a la Tierra. Y dos aparentes perdedores, hasta donde las personas creían, habían vencidos a los extraterrestres en solo momentos, por sí solos. Sacudió la cabeza con asombro ante la ironía de la situación.

_'_'Supongo que no puedes juzgar un libro por su cubierta.''

Kim miró a su padre. ''¿Qué fue eso, papá?''

''¿Qué? Ah. Solo pensando en voz alta, Kimmie. Simplemente me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que cuando hubo problemas, Ronald derrotó por sí solo a los Lowardianos y el Dr. Drakken destruyó sus maquinas de guerra. Salvaron al planeta. Y lo más importante para mí, Ronald te salvó la vida."

Kim sonrió y respiró profundo. ''Sí, lo hizo. Cuando estaba inconsciente y todo dependía de él, estuvo hay para mi.'' Entonces pensó: _Si, para mi, segura de si misma, testaruda, puede-hacer-lo-que-sea Kim Possible. _''Papá, yo se que él siempre me ha ayudado y cubrido la espalda pero esto, esto fue tan grande y tan…'' Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Kim.

''Kimita, ¿qué sucede?'' el Dr. Possible preguntó.

''Papá, lo amo tanto y creo que, pues, que me siento un poco culpable por la forma en que lo he tratado por tanto tiempo. Yo sé que a veces actúa como un holgazán y que ser seguro de si mismo nunca ha sido realmente su fuerte. Pero siempre he sabido que puedo contar con él. Y mis sentimientos por él de repente parecen tan… profundos ahora.'' Kim recordó lo que alguna vez le dijo a su madre hace unos años. _Sé lo que es mejor para Ron, incluso si él no._ Frunció el seño mientras miraba a lo lejos, donde el sol se ocultaba rápidamente.

El Dr. Possible se quedó pensativo por un momento al considerar las implicaciones de lo que su hija estaba diciendo. ''Kim, es natural que de repente tengas estas sensaciones considerando las circunstancias. Tu novio salvó tu vida y salvó al mundo, el cual ha sido tu trabajo hasta ahora. Ambos se graduaron de, bueno, lo que queda del Liceo Middleton y los dos pronto cumplirán 18 y camino a, bueno, cualquier universidad que siga en pie.''

Entonces miró a los hermosos ojos verdes de su hija, los ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de su madre. Suspiró. ''Kim, realmente creó que tú y Ronald pertenecen juntos, para siempre. No siempre me he sentido de esa manera, ¿sabes?. Hubo momentos que pensaba que tú y Ronald eran como el agua y la tierra… lo que significa: lodo. Pero he detectado un nivel de madurez en él que nunca había visto antes. Solo ten cuidado de no dejarte llevar por estas emociones que uno tiene de repente por los acontecimientos recientes, y hacer algo precipitado, Kimmie. Tu madre y yo salimos por muchos años antes de que nos comprometiéramos, así que tengan paciencia. Todavía no es tiempo. Pero cuando el tiempo llegue, lo sabrás con certeza. Y será en ese momento que tú y Ronald tendrán mi bendición.''

El shock en la cara de Kim no podría haber sido mas grande si de repente Shego la golpeara con toda su fuerza con sus poderes plasma. Porque en el fondo, tenia que admitir que ese pensamiento sí había cruzado por su mente. Ron había sido su mejor amigo desde preescolar, su novio desde el año pasado, y ahora su salvador y el del mundo. El siguiente gran paso en su relación no parecía tan grande o tan intimidante ahora, comparado con los eventos de la semana anterior. Pero asintió silenciosamente con su padre. Aún hay tiempo de sobra para eso. Recuperándose rápidamente, sonrió mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ojos de su padre. ''No te preocupes, papá. Tal vez todo podrá ser posible para un Possible pero te prometo que tú y mamá serán los primeros en saber si Ron y yo decidimos… tomar ese paso en particular.''

Entonces el Kimunicador en su muñeca sonó. Nunca antes había ella estado tan agradecida por una distracción. '' ¿Qué hay, Wade?

Wade Load, niño genio y poseedor de la página de Kim, se le veía una cara de preocupación. ''Ah, Kim, ¿esta tu papá hay contigo? Tengo noticias importantes para los dos.''

Kim frunció el ceño. "Sí, Wade, aquí esta conmigo. ¿Qué hay?"

''Los restos de la nave espacial Lowardiana han sido recuperados y llevados al Centro Espacial de Middleton para análisis. Pero los cuerpos de Warhok y Warmonga no han sido encontrados todavía. No hay rastros de ellos por ninguna parte. No puedo negar que tal vez fueron evaporizados en la explosión cuando Ron los tiró a la nave pero por lo menos debe de haber evidencia.''

Kim estaba pálida. ''¿Te refieres a que pudieron haber sobrevivido?''

''Lo dudo pero no podemos descartar eso completamente. Es tan poco lo que sabemos de los Lowardianos. A pesar de que un golpe así habría matado a un ser humano, a seres como ellos podría haber resultado solo como una lesión grave. Justicia Global no están tomando riesgos, de todas formas. Seguirán buscando hasta que los encuentren… o no.'' Unos cuantos segundos silencio pasaron mientras captaban lo que Wade estaba diciendo.

Wade comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. ''Pero las buenas noticias son que a pesar de que la mayor parte de la nave esta hecha trizas, algunos de los sistemas de la nave espacial están en buen estado, incluyendo su unidad de propulsión.''

El Dr. Possible parecía como si fuera a empezar a babear.

''Y la tanto la NASA como el gobierno están de acuerdo de que eres el mejor hombre para analizarla, Dr. P, así que parece que la nave es toda suya.'' Sonrió mientras continuaba. ''Siempre y cuando mantengan a Jim y Tim alejados de ella, claro.''

El Dr. Possible se vio radiante, después empezó a reír. ''Bueno, veré que haré respecto a Jim y Tim''

Wade se miraba un poco incómodo. ''Ah, Dr. P., no están bromeando. Indicaron específicamente que Jim y Tim no están autorizados, bajo ninguna circunstancia, estar cerca de la nave. Parece que la reputación de los dos los ha precedido.''

Kim soltó un bufido, luego se hecho a reír. ''¡Oh, solo espera a que mamá se entere de esto!''

En ese momento, una bocina de burbujas se oyó y Ron Imparable se paró en frente con su moto. Se había destrozado después de que accidentalmente chocara con una de las naves de asalto Lowardianas pero Jim y Tim hicieron de las suyas con otro milagro mecánico reparándola rápidamente.

''¡Ron!'' Kim corrió apresuradamente a donde su novio y salvador, y le dio un largo y fuerte abrazo.

''¡Woah, Kim! Nos acabamos de ver esta mañana. ¿Qué sucede?''

''Te explico, ah, luego. ¿Cómo va la reparación del Buen Nacho?''

Ron frunció el ceño y suspiró. ''Malas noticias, Kim. El Buen Nacho ha sido destruido tantas veces en los últimos años que han decidido… bueno, mira.'' Ron le entregó una copia actual del Diario Middleton. Los titulares leían,___________________________________ ''Chico Local Hace Bien, Salva Al Mundo''_

Kim alzó una ceja.

Ron rápidamente la corrigió. ''No, no la portada. Mira, aquí, la segunda página.''

Kim se quedó boquiabierta mientras empezaba a leer el artículo en voz alta. ''El Buen Nacho afirmó hoy que, tras la reciente destrucción total de el Buen Nacho #582 en Middleton, no hay planes actuales para la reconstrucción. Un portavoz de la cadena dijo que la decisión fue influenciada por el aumento del costo de seguros de accidentes de la propiedad debido a solicitudes continuas por destrucción parcial o total en los últimos cuatro años. Señalo además que este lugar en particular atrae mas de lo debido a: dragones, adolescentes mutantes, súper villanos y, recientemente, una invasión alienígena; y que los ingresos generados por el restaurante no coinciden con los costos de las reconstrucciones continuas.''

Kim podía darse cuenta de lo devastado que estaba Ron. ''¡Oh, Ron! Lo siento tanto.''

Rufus salió del bolsillo de los pantalones de Ron a llorar desgraciadamente. ''Oh, no, no mas queeeso…''

Kim entonces vio un anuncio en la misma página. '' ¡Hey, Club Banana tiene una venta de liquidación! ¡Hasta 75% de descuento!''

Los ojos de Ron sobresalían mientras levantaba sus manos. ''Kim, ¿cómo rayos puedes estar pensando en ropa en un momento como este? ¡Todos deberíamos estar de luto! Todos los recuerdos maravillosos, todos los buenos momentos… buenos momentos…'' Ron empezó a quedarse sin habla. ''Un minuto de silencio por nuestro querido amigo difunto'' Se quitó la gorra y la puso sobre su corazón, mientras que Rufus saludó con una pata pequeña.

Kim estaba a punto de ofrecer una palabra de condolencia cuando Ron sarcásticamente continuó. ''Y irónicamente Vaca y Toro escapó sin un solo rasguño.''

Tomada por sorpresa por el momento emotivo de Ron, Kim buscó algo que agregar. ''Sí, la ironía puede ser tan… irónica''

''Oye, Kim, iba a preguntarte si querías que pasara por el Buen Nacho por algunos bocadillos pero dado que los Lowardianos quemaron esa idea cuando lo destruyeron, parece que es Vaca y Toro esta noche de nuevo.''

La panza de Kim empezó a retumbar. ''Por favor y gracias, Ron. Tendré lo de costumbre.''

''OK. Voy a recogernos alguna porquería y te veo en mi casa.'' Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza. ''Dios, tratar de apoderarse del mundo es una cosa pero, ¿destruir el Buen Nacho? ¡Eso es pura maldad! Ah, hablando de eso, no hemos oído de Drakken y Shego desde la ceremonia de premiación de las Naciones Unidas.''

Kim asintió con la cabeza. ''No, han estado bastante tranquilos desde que Justicia Global convenció a las autoridades de que los dejaran tranquilos por todos los delitos que han cometido antes, siempre y cuando no traten de conquistar al mundo de nuevo, claro.''

''Claro, pero ¿crees que realmente puedan? Ambos han sido criminales por tanto tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que es posible que Drakken pueda pasar a una página y hoja totalmente nueva?''

Kim hizo una mueca y después se echó a reír.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Ron.

Kim continuó sonriendo. ''Lo que acabas de decir. Drakken, ahora una margarita mutante, ¿pasar a una nueva página o sea hoja?''

Ron de repente se dio cuenta del terrible juego de palabras que acababa de hacer. Rufus salió del bolsillo de Ron y farfulló. ''Nueva hoja, que tonto.''

Ron simplemente puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y suspiró. ''Oh, Dios…'' Entonces empezó a sonreír abiertamente. ''Bueno, al menos el mundo puede contar conmigo, mientras tanto. Claro, si es que esos reporteros me pueden dejar solo.'' Después empezó a caminar hacia su moto con ese aire arrogante.

''Um, ¿qué fue eso, Ron?'' Kim comenzó a sentir una sensación familiar de preocupación.

''Si, desde que hice puré a Warhok y a Warmonga, la prensa no me ha dejado respirar.'' Su sonrisa ya parecía una de satisfacción. ''Parece que no pueden obtener suficiente de mi Ronés esencial, ¡ah boo yah!''

Kim comenzó a fruncir el seño al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía esto. Ay, no. No de nuevo… ''¿Qué tal si bajamos el ego un poquitito y discutimos esto durante la cena, Chico Mono?'' Cruzó los brazos para énfasis.

Ron se veía un poco abatido. ''Ah, lo siento Kim. No fue mi intención aparecer de esa manera.'' Se montó en su moto menos orgulloso que lo que había mostrado antes. ''Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda, Kimmie''

Mientras se alejaba, Kim no podía evitar la sensación de Deja Vu. La lista de las situaciones en las que Ron trataba con repentina fama y éxito nunca había sido buena. Ojalá este equivocada esta vez, pero mientras Ron pasaba por encima de la cresta de la colina, dudas persistentes colgaban sobre ella como el crepúsculo se acercaba rápidamente.

* * *

Continuara, duh. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

''Disclaimer'': Queridos abogados: No tengo nada que ver con Disney ni con Kim Possible. O sea, es _obvio_ que si lo fuera, Kim Possible seguiría apareciendo en sus televisores plasma de 50 pulgadas atormentándolos. Pero no es asi, ¿verdad? Por lo menos hasta el momento...

Ahora...

Después de 3 años les presento... ¡el SEGUNDO capitulo! De hecho, perdón por subirlo tan tarde. He estado super ocupada y les advierto que el siguiente capitulo vendrá MUCHO mas tarde... mentira, mas temprano... se los prometo.

* * *

En las afueras de Middleton, un cierto villano antaño de piel azul estaba una vez más inspeccionando su recién destruida guarida. Pero esta vez no habia sido destruida por su enemiga adolescente Kim Possible, ni por su novio ayudante, sino por su una-vez aliada, Warmonga.

''Así que, Shego, supongo que deberíamos reconstruir la guarida… de nuevo. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro porque, o a donde deberíamos ir a partir de aquí.''

''¿Que fue eso, Doc?'' Shego se encontraba en los restos de su habitación, en busca de algo rescatable. Después de años de guaridas destruidas una tras otra, habia aprendido que necesitaba mantener toda cosa de valor lejos de cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara Drakken. Esta vez no habia sido nada diferente. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que esta podría ser la ultima guarida que acabaría siendo destripada, al menos por el momento.

El Dr. Drakken continuó su habla-era. ''Pues, siempre he soñado con conquistar el mundo pero al final terminé, ah, salvándolo.''

''Pero no sin la ayuda del ayudante, Doc.'' Shego respondió. _Guau. El Dr. Drakken e Imparable salvando al mundo, y no Possible por una vez. ¿Quien lo habría imaginado?_

''Sí, claro, el ayudante…'' Desesperadamente trató de recordar el nombre de Ron pero como de costumbre… se quedó corto. ''Sí, Rob sirvió de bastante de ayuda al terminar con los Lowardianos mientras yo destruía sus robots de batalla.''

Shego suspiró. ''Es Ron. Su nombre es Ron. Ron Imparable. Estoy segura de que hay una razón psicológica por la cual no recuerda su nombre.''

''Ahora, no fastidies, Shego. Solo estoy contento de que por una vez todo estemos del mismo lado. Y ganamos, ¿no?''

Shego le lanzó una mirada rara, pensativa. ''Sí, así fue. El ayudante realmente mejoró, estilo mono, y su Súper Polinizador mutágeno se encargó del resto.'' Entonces uno de los tentáculos de Drakken comenzó a envolverse en la cintura de Shego. ''¡_Hey_! ¿Qué le dije sobre ponerse fresco?'' Encendió una mano como alerta.

Inmediatamente retrocediendo, Drakken se disculpó. ''Lo siento, Shego. Mis viñas parecen tener mente propia.''

Shego replicó. ''Si, pues, cuídese. Realmente me asusta cuando hace eso.''

Continuó hurgando entre los escombros. Entonces encontró lo que estaba buscando. Recogió la ultima foto que quedaba quemada por su plasma. Volvió al momento que habia sido tomada, meses atrás. Ese Atitudinador modificado la habia pasado de mala a buena, lo que permitió que ella y Kim se convirtieran en verdaderas amigas por la primera y única vez. Su expresión se suavizó al recordar el día en el que se habían retratado en la cabina de fotos. Luego frunció los labios en una exhibición breve de… ¿qué? ¿Ira? ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque una amistad se habia desarrollado entre ella y su de por siempre enemiga? ¿O ira porque el mismo aparato que habia permitido que esa amistad naciera, se la quitara? A pesar de que en la actualidad ella seguía siendo malvada, se dio cuenta que nunca podría hacer el ''bien'', aunque los acontecimientos recientes habían convertido a sus antiguos adversarios en aliados breves. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

También sentía frustración. Aunque ella y Drakken habían de alguna forma finalmente ganado después de tantos fracasos, no habían ganado en la forma que habían planeado originalmente. Desde que había salvado al mundo en vez de conquistarlo, ella y Drakken eran los hazmerreír en el mundo villano, sino los parias. Por otra parte, Drakken parecía estar poniendo las jugadas sobre ella, al menos con esas molestosas viñas. Ambos hechos la dejaban con una sensación inquietante. Y Shego odiaba sentirse inquieta. Drakken la habia contratado como ayudante y le habia dado un trabajo, y un propósito. Ahora realmente no tenia ninguna de las tres, y no le gustaba. No, no le gustaba para nada. Y luego estaba esta pieza perturbadora de información con respecto a Kim. ¿Sabia Kim? Probablemente no. Pero no sentía que ella fuera la que se lo tuviera que decir. Más secretos, más falta de resolución royendo en su estomago. Dejó escapar otro lento suspiro de frustración.

Pero por lo menos tenia a Drakken. _Whoa. ¿De dónde salió eso? _Si, su relación con Drakken habia salido pocas veces fuera de los limites profesionales pero cuando lo hacia, siempre se dejaba llevar como cuando aquella vez bajo la influencia de ese maldito Humorlador. Nunca ella habia dado el mínimo pensamiento a ese breve ''enamoramiento'' pero ahora con esas viñas coquetas de Drakken… _No, simplemente no. Es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi padre, por el amor de Dios._ Shego de repente se dio cuenta de que Drakken todavía estaba gastando saliva sobre algo y que no habia escuchado ni una palabra que habia dicho.

''… aunque creo que fue después de que _por tercera vez_ ese Butch metió _mi cabeza_ en el inodoro del baño de los niños atrás en el tercer grado que me di cuenta que no podía enfrentarme a esos bravucones pero que si podía ingeniármelas.'' El Dr. Drakken se rió malvadamente a si mismo. ''Si, mi venganza sobre Butch me costo un mes en detención, pero bien valió la pena.'' Los pétalos de flor de Drakken sobresalieron alrededor de su cabeza en expresión de esa memoria gozosa.

Shego rápidamente iba a ofrecer una palabra de sarcasmo o cualquier cosa que la hiciera ver como si hubiera escuchado la historia de Drakken cuando su estomago empezó a gruñir, recordándole que habia pasado mucho tiempo desde su ultima comida.

''Bueno, Dr. Drakken. No sé usted pero necesito algo para comer. Y no hay muchos comestibles por aquí como ve. ¿Quiere que le consiga algo?''

''No, gracias, Shego. Acabo de tener un batido de trébol hace unos minutos lo que me debería de satisfacer por el momento.''

''¿Un batido de trébol? ¿De McDoogle's?''

''No, Shego, tréboles reales. Quedaba un poco de helado en la nevera y no sé, de momento tuve este antojo por los tréboles. ¿Te apetece un poco?''

El estomago de Shego se volcó mientras su piel cambiaba a un tono mas verde que su tono de piel normal. ''Ah, no, gracias, Dr. Drakken, voy a pasar. Estoy de humor para algo mas apetecible.''

Las nauseas se fueron rápidamente mientras pasaba la puerta. Salto hacia al aerocoche y lo prendió.

''Bien, a ver que restaurantes siguen en pie.'' Sus dedos brillaban sobre el teclado mientras las páginas de varios establecimientos locales holográficamente aparecían ante ella en el aire. Verificó cada uno en orden.

''Hmm. Destruida. Explosión. Bajo reparación. Fuera de servicio. Bla, bla, bla. Diablos, ¿es que no hay nada abierto? Uno pensaría que era plan de los Lowardianos terminar con todos los restaurantes de comida rápida de cómo de lugar.'' Una página todavía destellaba verde.

''¿Vaca y Toro? En serio, ¿a eso hemos llegado?'' Suspiro mientras se preparaba a dirigirse al restaurante.

* * *

Ron estaba contento de que Vaca y Toro habia extendido sus horas, sobre todo porque era prácticamente el unico establecimiento de comida rapida abierto en Middleton. Entro al restaurante e inmediatamente se encontró con una súper filota de clientes súper hambrientos.

''Hombre, esto si que apesta. Tiene sentido, supongo. ¿Eh, Rufus viejo amigo?''

Rufus se trepo encima del hombro de Ron y se encogió de hombros.

Ron continuó. ''Si, ¿pero que vas a hacer…''

''… Cuando es el único lugar abierto en la ciudad?''

La voz seductora de detrás de Ron hizo que su sangre se congelara. Se dió la vuelta rápidamente.

''¿Sh-Shego? ¿Qué haces aquí?''

''Hey, los villanos tienen que comer también. ¿Te ha pasado por la cabeza?''

''Bueno, si, pero no en el mismo, exacto lugar en el que voy a comer a la misma, exacta vez.''

Shego bajó las cejas y sonrió amenazadoramente. ¿Qué, crees que eres demasiado bueno para codearte con una chica como yo en un lugar como este?''

Rufus rápidamente brinco al bolsillo de Ron y se escondió por seguridad, mientras que Ron rápidamente dio un paso atrás. ''¡No! ¡Eso no es a lo que me refería! Es solo que me es un poco difícil imaginarte haciendo algo tan… mundano.''

''Si, pues me pongo mi traje una pierna a la vez, al igual que cualquier otra… oh. Veo a que te refieres. Hablando de eso, no perdistes tus pantalones como siempre lo haces cuando peleastes con Warhok y Warmonga. Eso fue impresionante, por cierto. Espero no tener que pelear contigo por un tiempo, sin mencionar a Kim.''

Ron apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Kudos por parte de Shego? ''Caray, gracias. Ah, eso un cumplido, en especial viniendo de ti.''

''Bueno, solo me alegro de que Drakken y yo no tuviéramos que nada que ver con esa exhibición. ¿Qué fue todo eso, de todas formas?''

''Poder místico del mono''

Shego rápidamente cubrió la boca mientras sofocaba una risa. ''Lo siento. Obviamente, es magia muy poderosa pero suena tan… bueno, tonto. Solo por curiosidad, ¿puedes llamar a tu poder tan fácilmente como yo puedo encender mi plasma?''

Ron se quedó sin palabras. Parado en un restaurante de comida rápida con Shego de todas las personas, y hablando sobre sus superpoderes. ''Ah, pues, va y viene, de verdad. Por lo general, se activa cuando realmente lo necesito.Y con Warhok, realmente lo necesita.''

''Ah ja, vi. eso. Y no me quedo atrás cuando de estilos de artes marciales se trata pero no pude reconocer tu marca en particular. Estoy acostumbrada a los 16 tipos de Kung Fu de Kim pero el tuyo fue definitivamente una superación de lo que estoy acostumbrada.''

''Oh, si. Es Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Kunfu Mono.''

''¿Beijing-que-rayos? Ah-ja. Y el brillo azul. La ultima vez que vi algo así fue cuando actuastes todo malvado y te convertistes en… ¿cuál era el nombre de tu alter-ego? Zorpox, ¿no?''

Ron no estaba feliz con ese recuerdo, cuando el Attudinador fue usado para transferir toda su parte buena en Drakken y toda la maldad de Drakken en Ron, convirtiéndolo en un súper villano de habilidad extraordinaria. Ron simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Shego sonrió. ''Bueno, con tal de que no trates de conquistar al mundo otra vez. Un villano de piel azul a la vez es suficiente para este planeta, creo.''

Ron empezó a relajarse un poco, e incluso Rufus cuidadosamente se asomo de su bolsillo, tentativamente para oler a Shego para ver que realmente era ella y no uno de los sintodrones de Drakken. Aun así, Ron presentía que algo andaba mal.

''Ah, Shego, espero que no te importe lo que voy a decir, pero pareces estar demasiado interesada en mis habilidades. No estarás tratando de sacarme información en caso de que tengamos combatir o algo así, ¿verdad?''

''En realidad, no.'' Entonces sonrió como el gato ese de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. ''Pero no es mala idea, ahora que lo pienso. Uno nunca sabe cuando un poco de información le puede ser útil.'' Su sonrisa desapareció mientras continuaba. ''Además, Ron, sí luchastes con los dos seres mas poderosos con quienes me he enfrentado. Y los matastes.

La observación de Shego fue interrumpida cuando repentinamente el sistema de megafonía fue encendido y el gerente del restaurante comenzó a hablar.

''Damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos el honor de servir a dos héroes del mundo, y al menos que alguien tenga alguna objeción, nos gustaría permitirles que pasen al frente de la línea. ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a Ron Imparable y su ayudante, Shego!''

El restaurante entero estalló en vítores y aplausos. Sin embargo, Ron se veía absolutamente mortificado. Al principio, Shego parecía insultada por ser presentada como ayudante de Ron, pero después de mirar expresión de Ron, la cual, obviamente, era de terror ante la idea de lo que ella podría hacer por lo que habían dicho. Luego hizo lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Ella se hecho a reír. La expresión de Ron lentamente cambio de miedo extremo a una sonrisa tímida.

''Bueno, _compañero_, parece que nuestra reputación nos alcanzó. Mejor que te acostumbres.'' Shego continuo riéndose. ''Y debistes haber visto la expresión en tu cara cuando me anunciaron como tu ayudante. Pensé que te ibas a desmayar del miedo hay mismito.''

Mientras pasaban al frente de la línea, la expresión de Ron se habia convertido de nuevo de una sonrisa tímida a uno de orgullo radiante, disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y el reconocimiento del publico. ''Bueno, Sheila, supongo que el mundo esta finalmente empezando a reconocer mi Ronés esencial.''

Shego de repente se detuvo. En un tono peligroso, dijo en voz baja: ''Tu Ronés… ¿qué? Y no vuelvas a llamarme 'Sheila' de nuevo al menos que quieras terminar frito, Sr. Maestro Mono Místico.''

La expresión tímida de Ron regreso en un instante mientras se acercaban al mostrador. El gerente sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras servia personalmente a las dos celebridades. ''Bueno, ¿qué se les ofrece? Y estará a nuestra cuenta: es lo menos que podemos hacer para darles las gracias por salvar al mundo.''

Ron volvió a donde Shego, inclinándose levemente mientras decía: ''Las damas primero.''

Shego hizo una mueca ligeramente mientras respondía: ''Eso es dulce, Ron, pero no soy ninguna dama.'' Se volvió hacia el gerente para colocar su orden. ''Voy a pedir un Golpeador con todo, sin cebolla. Y papas medianas, una ensalada y una soda de dieta. Una chica tiene que cuidar su figura, sabe. ¿No cree?''

Shego bajo las cejas mientras entregaba esa ultima oración en un tono algo amenazante, después de cogerlo ligándose a ella. No es de extrañar, pensó. Fue una de las muchas razones por la que se ponía un _catsuit _de forma ajustada. Y disfrutaba hacer que los hombres se sintieran incómodos cuando los sorprendía echándole el ojo a ella. Y este gerente no fue la excepción. ''Gotas de sudor se habían desatado en la frente del pobre señor mientras respondía: ''¡Por supuesto, Srta. Shego!

''No, solo Shego.'' Entonces sonrió igual de encantadora como dijo: ''Y que sea para llevar, por favor''

El gerente puso la orden a toda prisa. ''¿Por casualidad le interesaría una batida? En honor al Dr. Drakken, nuestro sabor del mes es… ¡trébol!''

Shego empezó a sentir nauseas de nuevo mientras el factor vomito se acercaba. ''No, ah, lo que pedí esta bien, gracias''

El gerente se volteo a donde Ron. ''¿Y que se le ofrecería a usted, señor?

Ron reflexiono por un momento. ''Oh, si, dame un Golpeador con extra queso, tamaño grande…''

El gerente lo miró raro.

''Oops, lo siento. La costumbre. Haz que sea un Golpeador Doble con extra queso, papitas fritas grandes y una soda. ¿Qué quería Kim? Ah, si. Un Golpeador regular con todo incluido, pero sin cebolla. Y papas medianas, ensalada y una soda de dieta.''

Shego se quedo pasmada. Eso fue lo mismo que ella pidió. _Hmm. Tiene sentido._

El gerente mantuvo su atención en Ron, cuidadosamente evitando cualquier contacto visual con Shego. ''¡En seguida, señor!'' En solo cuestión de segundos, la orden estaba caliente y lista. Ron le dio gracias mientras él y Shego se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Ron respiro hondo. ''Asiii que, ¿qué planeas ahora, Shego?''

Shego se tenso mientras levantaba una ceja. ''¿de que hablas?

''Pues, ahora que tu y Drakken salvaron al mundo, ah, ¿como van a mantenerse ocupados?''

Agradecida de que Ron no estaba sugiriendo que viniera a su casa para disfrutar de la cena con Kimmie y su banda, decidió improvisar una respuesta. ''No hemos, eh, realmente hablado sobre eso. Creo que necesito unas vacaciones de todo esto, de todas maneras. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.'' _De cualquier tipo, reflectores de prisión especialmente_, pensó. ''Tengo mucho de que pensar.''

Ron sonrió. ''Bueno, gracias de nuevo por ayudar a derrotar a Warhok y a Warmonga. Oh, y ah, gracias por las rosas del mes pasado. Esa cosa del Humorlador si que jugo con nuestras mentes un poquito, ¿no? Je, je. Estoy contento de que regresamos todos en una sola pieza después de la situación con el Inductor de Vortex Pandimensional.'' Ron dudo por un momento. ''No estabas, ah, planeando seguir con eso, o mencionarle a Kim lo de las rosas, ¿verdad? Por que eso seria súper mega raro.''

Ron recordó la nota que Shego había dejado en su puerta con las rosas, una negra y otra verde.

''_Gracias por el beso. Humorlador o no, realmente queria hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.''_

Shego sonrió como el gato que se había tragado al canario. ''Mmm… no. ¿Debería?

''Bueno, ya que es mi novia, no creo que sea buena idea. Nota. La cara. Seria. Ella y yo estamos realmente unidos ahora, y realmente se pondría celosis si se enterara de la nota. Probablemente hasta el punto de daño corporal hacia los dos, sin mencionar que tu fuistes la que hizo las jugadas conmigo.'' Entonces Ron fue golpeado con un pensamiento horrible. ''Ah, no hablabas en serio, ¿verdad? Porque eso seria… enfermizo.''

Shego empezó a reírse. ''Bueno, lo estaba mas o menos en el momento. Pero en realidad solo estaba tratando de asustarte un poco, sport. Tan increíble como lo es para el resto del mundo, se que tu y Srta. Perfecta son una pareja, y no voy a molestarla.'' _Sobre todo ahora_, pensó. ''Además, te tengo… eh, un nuevo respeto desde la semana pasada. Su Ronestad ha crecido. Así que felicidades. Ahora bien, si tan solo pudiera conseguir que las viñas de Drakken se comportaran…''

Las cejas de Ron se dispararon. ''¡Whoa! ¿Los tentáculos de Drakken se te están lanzando? Espera a que Kim oiga sobre esto!''

Fue interrumpido por un zas de plasma recién encendido. ''Mala idea, Niño Mono. Digamos que mantenemos nuestros secretos mutuamente, ¿hmm?''

Ron sonrió débilmente mientras Shego apagaba su plasma. ''Ah, buen plan. Bueno, suerte Shego. Espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones. Y, eh, si algunas vez necesitas hablar…''

''Si, lo se. Llamo, grito si te necesito. Urghh. Siempre odie eso.''

Shego se fue en el aerocoche, y Ron se quedo observándola mientras desaparecía a lo lejos.

''Wow. Reconocimiento del mundo, comida gratis, y ahora el respeto de Shego. Pellízcame, amigo. Solo para asegurarme que no este dormido.''

Mientras Ron se acomodaba en su motocicleta, Rufus pensó para el mismo:_ ''No estas dormido, querido amigo, pero tal vez pronto desearas que lo estés…''_

_

* * *

_

_Ahora se que están super confundidos con eso de la nota de Shego y bla bla. La cosa es que eso tiene que ver con otra historia del mismo autor de este fic (Mahler Avatar) la cual se trata de que Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego y Bonnie (accidentalmente) se meten en otra situación mas o menos igual que la del episodio 'Dimmension Twist' solo que con Humorladores, los cuales hacen que actuen como los personajes de cada programa y pelicula en las que terminan. En una, terminan en 'James Blond: Licencia para besar' una parodia de 007 en el cual Ron es el agente Blond y pasa por una series de eventos que termina siendo besado por Kim, Bonnie, Yori y Shego (en eventos separados clasificados PG... por si acaso). Lo que explica lo de la nota y las flores. Si quieren que les explique mejor me envían un mensaje..._

_¡Besitos!_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí el siguiente capitulo, el cual termine en _4_ días. ¡Tiempo record! ¡Wooh!.

Espero que les guste. Oh, y gracias por los comentarios. Me levantan el animo.

* * *

Con un aire de satisfacción, Ron lleó a su casa con la cena. Las carreteras principales habían sido liberadas de la mayor parte de los escombros, y las calles residenciales estaban aun relativamente intactas, por lo que Ron tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a casa sin problemas. A medida de que se detuvo en su casa, vio el auto de Kim en la entrada, también el de su padre. Se rió para si mismo. A pesar de que Jim y Tim habían sido prohibidos de hacer cualquier tipo de experimentos durante su estancia en el hogar de los Imparables, el papá de Ron no iba a arriesgarse, así que habia decidido dejar su carro afuera. Después de todo, era un actuario y sabia los riesgos que corría al tener a los gemelos quedándose en su hogar.

Negó con la cabeza, diciéndose, ''Ah, papá . Con los Bitontos cerca, nada ni nadie esta realmente seguro.''

Rufus salió de su bolsillo con un rápido _''Ah-ja!''_ en acuerdo.

Kim se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Ron mientras Ron acampaba en el sofá, y Jim y Tim dormían en la sala de estar, donde podían ser vigilados mas fácilmente. Aun así, mientras entraba a la casa, cogió a los gemelos afanosamente levitando los muebles de la sala donde se quedaban con lo que parecía ser tecnología Lowardiana modificada (por ellos).

Levanto la vista hacia el techo y exclamo sin aliento, ''¡Kim! ¿Qué estas haciendo allá arriba?''

''¿Qué crees?'' Grito Kim mientras miraba furiosa a sus hermanos. ''¡Estupidos bitontos! ¡Bájenme en este instante!''

Jim miro a Tim maliciosamente. ''Bueno, si insistes…''

Tim apretó el interruptor, y Kim junto a varias piezas de muebles, se dirigían al suelo. Ron reacciono rápidamente, dejando caer las bolsas de comida rápida, capturando a Kim en sus brazos. Kim sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla. ''Esto es lindo, salvada por mi héroe dos semanas consecutivas. Una chica podría acostumbrarse a esto.'' A continuación, le dio un mucho mas largo y profundo beso.

Los gemelos reaccionaron como era predecible. ''¡Guacala! ¡Que asco! Kim y Ronald, sentados en un árbol…''

Kim salto de los brazos de Ron en un instante y tomo a los Bitontos del cuello de la camisa antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de escapar.

''No tan asqueroso como van a quedar cuando termine con ustedes! ¿Qué les sucede? ¡Son invitados en esta casa!''

Ambos trataban de safarse inútilmente en las garras de Kim. Tim grito, ''¡Ay! ¡Suéltanos! Solo estábamos tratando de ver si podíamos invertir la polaridad del generador de gravedad artificial Lowardiana. ¡Y funciono!''

Kim frunció el ceño. ''Si, ya veo. Pero creí que papa había dicho no experimentos.''

Jim sonrió mientras explicaba ''No, el dijo no experimentos _láser_. Este era gravitacional.''

Ambos dejaron de retorcerse cuando una mirada de terror apareció en sus rostros. ''No vas a delatarnos…''

''… ¿o si?'' Tim termino.

Kim bajo las cejas y sonrió, obviamente disfrutando el hecho que había sido capaz de cacharlos por una vez. ''Bueno, eso veremos, ¿no?''

Ron de pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Kim se parecía a Shego diciendo eso. Curioso como no se habia percatado antes… Reviso los muebles. ''Todo luce de maravilla, Kim. Sin danos.''

Kim soltó a los Bitontos. ''Están salvados, _por el momento_,'' enfatizo. ''Pero no mas experimentos de cualquier tipo a partir de ahora. ¿Les queda claro?''

''Si…'' Se quejaron en unísono.

Los bitontos se fueron a la sala de estar, mientras que Kim y Ron se dirigieron a la cocina para disfrutar de la cena. La Sra. Imparable estaba justo terminando de alimentar a Hana, y sonrió mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

''¿Y como se encuentra mi pequeño salvador hoy?

Ron respondió avergonzadamente, ''Bien, mamá .''

Kim sonrió. ''Hola, Sra. Imparable.''

''Oh, Kim. Todos somos prácticamente familia ahora. Llámame Ruth.''

Kim se sorprendió un poco. ''Claro… Ruth.'' _Wow. No creí que le importara tanto. Esto va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse._

Hana estaba también feliz de ver a Ron, y alegremente extendió sus brazos hacia Ron. ''¡Her-mano!''

La Sra. Imparable continuaba sonriendo. ''Ronald, ¿vistes el periódico hoy? ¡Estas en los titulares! Voy a necesitar mas copias para mis compañeros de trabajo en el banco. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

La cara de Ron se ilumino, pero Kim de repente se sintió un poco… ¿qué?

''Oh, y la revista_ Humanos _acaban de llamar. Quieren que seas su tema de portada para la edición del mes próximo, quieren entrevistarte. También querían hacer una nueva sesión de fotos, ya que la ultima que hicieron con tu y Kim el mes pasado accidentalmente te cortaron.'' Se rió suavemente. ''Y estoy segura que no querrás que usen esa foto que usaron cuando creyeron que eras un súper genio. Eso fue vergonzoso.''

Ron soltó un '_'¡Booyah!_'' y Kim empezaba a sentirse mas inquieta.

''Y no olvides revisar tu correo, jovencito.'' La Sra. Imparable levanto un dedo en broma advirtiéndole. ''Hay por lo menos 50 cartas de diferentes universidades.'' Continuo en voz cantarina: ''Apuesto a que son cartas de aceptación…''

Ron grito, '_'¡Booyah doble!_'' y Kim comenzó a sentirse mareada. Se alegro de que estaba sentada, o probablemente se hubiera desmayado. Podía oír la voz del Sr. Barkin en su mente diciéndole. _Preocúpate. Empieza a preocuparte…_

Ron estaba prácticamente brillando mientras la Sra. Imparable se fue con Hana a hacer un rápido cambio de panal. ''Kim, ¿escuchastes eso? ¡Podríamos ir a la misma universidad después de todo! ¿Kim? Tierra a Kim… Oooh. No te ves tan bien, Kim.''

Kim estaba pálida. ''Lo siento, Ron. De repente no me siento tan bien.'' Obligo a si misma a sonreír, pero parecía mas una mueca. ''Felicidades, Ron. No podría haberle pasado a una mejor persona. Estoy tan feliz por ti.''

Ron hablo confiado. ''Si, ya era tiempo que empezaran a darme el respeto que me merezco. Parece que por fin salí de tu sombra.'' Suavizando su tono un poco, tomo la mano de Kim y continuo. ''Siento que ahora estoy caminando a tu lado, y no detrás.''

Kim sonrió débilmente mientras volvía, y luego pronuncio las palabras que a ningún hombre le gustaría escuchar.

''Ron, tenemos que hablar.''

Ron se blanqueo. _Uh Oh. _''Claro, Kim. ¿De que quieres hablar?''

''Ron, por favor no lo tomes mal, pero yo… no quiero que toda esta popularidad llegue a tu cabeza. Te amo tanto, pero…'' Suspiro profundamente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. ''¿Recuerdas como empezastes a actuar después de tu nuevo corte de cabello hace unos añ os? ¿Y otra vez cuando recibistes ese cheque de regalías del Buen Nacho? No quiero competir con eso otra vez, especialmente ahora que estamos saliendo.''

Bajo su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió. ''Kim, Kim, Kim. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Eso fue antes, esto es ahora. Es solo que por fin estoy siendo reconocido por algo que has estado haciendo por añ os: salvar al mundo. El centro de atención esta en mi ahora.'' Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. ''Pero voy a pasar. Barkin siempre ha dicho que el centro no puede soportarlo, que es todo cuesta abajo a partir de ahora. Solo quiero disfrutarlo mientras dure.''

Kim continuo. ''Lo se, Ron, pero estoy muy preocupada esta vez. Ya estas dejando que te suba a la cabeza. ¿Y que va a pasar cuando bajes de la cima? ¿Serás el mismo Ron Imparable con el que me enamore? No estoy tan segura ahora. ¿Podré contar contigo cuando el mundo nos necesite?

Ron trago saliva. ''Kim, ¿estas… terminando conmigo?''

Kim estaba horrorizada. ''¡No, claro que no, Ron! Es que yo… supongo que tampoco quiero vivir en tu sombra.''

Rufus saco su cabecita del bolsillo de Ron y lanzo un _''Uh-Oh''_.

Ron saco su mano de la de Kim mientras su rostro se volvió neutral. Unos segundos pasaron antes que Ron empezara a hablar. ''Así que, después de añ os de cuidar tu espalda, ¿ahora sientes que te estoy eclipsando? Siempre has tenido un sentido súper grande de orgullo, Kim, y siempre he podido manejarlo, especialmente ahora que te amo. Pero ahora parece que estas toda selosis por mi éxito. ¿Eso te molesta, ah, Kim?

La ira le cubrió el rostro de Kim. ''Espera un minuto, Ron. Tu eres el del ego inflado aquí, no yo. Yo solo he estado haciendo mi trabajo.''

''Claro. Como aquella vez cuando fuiste entrenadora en el equipo de soccer de tu papa. ¿Era tu trabajo volverlos locos con tu perfeccionalismo? Siempre has sido competitiva, respeto eso. Solo que nunca pensé que seria conmigo.''

Ese comentario callo a Kim. Habia por lo menos un grano de verdad en lo que Ron estaba diciendo. Siempre había sido así. _Puedo hacer lo que sea _había sido su lema desde hace anos. En cambio, Ron siempre metía la pata y hecho lo menos posible para salir adelante. Pero ahora habia mejorado y hecho lo imposible, salvando su vida y la del mundo en el proceso. ¿Qué había dicho papa hace poco? Que Ron habia salvado al mundo, lo que habia sido su trabajo hasta ahora. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco competitiva con Ron ahora, y un poco celosa de la atención mundial hacia el.

Respiro hondo. ''Ron, perdón. No quería actuar así, es mi personalidad y tu siempre… solo necesito acostumbrarme a esta situación, eso es todo. No quiero perderte en el proceso. Pero me entiendes, ¿no?

Ron pensó por un momento. ''Si, Kim, entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Jamás.''

Feliz, Rufus salio del bolsillo de Ron, cogió su mano y encima de la de Kim.

Ron continuo. ''Es que ha sido tan genial ser reconocido. Hasta Shego parecía respetarme. Hace unos momentos, el gerente en Vaca y Toro nos dio a ambos una comida gratis solo por salvar al mundo.''

La cara de Kim inmediatamente se endureció mientras alejaba su mano. ''¿Qué? Estuvistes en Vaca y Toro con _Shego_? Ron! ¿Qué te pasa?''

Rufus solo se quejo _''Oh, no.'' _Y después se desmayo.

''Whoa, Kim, tranquilízate. Entro al restaurante después de que estará adentro. No tenia idea de que estaría allí, en serio!''

Kim no lo podía creer. ''¿Pero tuvistes una _conversación_ con ella?''

''Pues, si, parecía interesada en mis poderes.''

Kim respondió con una mueca. ''Si, claro. Mas como sacarte información en caso que tengas que pelear con ella algún día.''

''Si, eso mismo pensé, pero después dijo que tenia un nuevo respeto hacia mi desde la batalla de la semana pasada.''

''¿Y tu le _creíste_?'' Kim casi grito.

Ron se le quedo mirando.

Kim inmediatamente estaba mortificada. ''Lo siento. Me perdí la mejor parte mientras estaba noqueada.''

Ron continuo. ''De todas formas, ella y Drakken ahora son buenos. ¿no? Por lo menos por el momento.''

Kim pensó por un momento. ''Tal vez. Pero todavía no confió en ella. Hay mucha historia que tendría que superar en primer lugar. Es difícil dar el beneficio de la duda a alguien que ha tratado de matarme tantas veces.''

''Pues, jeje, si, esta eso, por supuesto. Pero nos ayudo contra los Lowardianos, ¿no? Y hace unos meses, ¿no uso el Kimunicador para informarme sobre el plan con los títeres para engañar a Warmonga y luego irse a una búsqueda inútil a Plutón?

Kim suspiro. ''Si, tienes razón, si lo hizo.'' Entonces recordó lo que le dijo a Shego la vez que estaban tratando de escapar de la nave espacial Lowardiana. _''¿Ves? Si te importa.'' _

Ya Rufus estaba ocupado metiéndose dentro del Golpeador.

''Bueno, Kim, ¿qué dices si comemos mientras decidimos a que universidad podríamos ir?''

''Suena maravilloso, Chico Mono. Después tengo que pasar por el hospital para traerle a mamá algunas cosas que necesita.''

Ambos atacaron sus cenas y con entusiasmo, comenzaron a abrir sus cartas de aceptación.

* * *

Kim estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras conducía hacia el Centro Medico de Middleton. Tal vez habia sido un poco dura con Ron. Pero basándonos en como Ron reaccionaba hacia el éxito en el pasado, ¿quién podía culparla? Después estaba el encuentro con Shego. Ron, confiable. Pero, ¿Shego? Seguía siendo un gran signo de interrogación. A medida que entraba al estacionamiento del hospital, habia decidido lo que necesitaba hacer.

Entro al hospital y por el pasillo hasta el cuarto en donde su mama se alojaba mientras su casa estaba siendo reconstruida, al igual que su padre quien se alojaba temporalmente en el Centro Espacial de Middleton. Habia sido de provecho con todas esas extras operaciones que su mama habia tenido que hacer durante la semana pasada. Kim toco la puerta y fue recibida por un cansado, ''Entra''.

Kim entro y dijo alegremente, ''Hola, mama. ¿Cómo lo has manejado?''

La Dra. Anne Possible se veía cansada pero aun así ofreció una cálida sonrisa. ''Hola, Kimmie. Bastante bien, considerando todo por lo que hemos pasado esta semana. Y muchas gracias por conseguir estas cosas extras para mi. Perdimos mucho de nuestra casa y seguir hacia adelante ha sido casi imposible.

Abrió la bolsa que Kim le habia traído, la cual contenía algo de ropa y varios productos para el cabello y cuidado de la piel. ''Tan mala como la comida de hospital pueda ser, no es nada comparado con la calidad de los productos de aseo.''

Anne le dio a su hija un abrazo caluroso. Y se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal. ''¿Qué sucede, Kimmie? Sabes que no puedes esconder nada de tu madre.''

Kim suspiro. ''Mamá , estas cansada y no quiero añadirte mas problemas pero…''

''Déjame adivinar. ¿Problemas con Ron?''

Kim sonrió débilmente. ''Me conoces como un libro, mamá .''

Anne ofreció una silla. ''Y sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar, Kim.''

Kim se sentó y comenzó a relajarse. Sabia que podía confiar a su madre cualquier cosa.

''Bien, Ron empezó a inflarse seriamente con eso del ego otra vez la semana pasada, con toda la atención que ha estado recibiendo. Pero el dice que no es ningún drama. Solo me preocupa que la cosas vayan a resultar como antes, lo que significa que empeoraran en vez de mejorar. Y ahora que estamos saliendo, es mas que nuestra amistad que esta en el borde esta vez. Estoy muy preocupada, mamá .''

Anne pensó por un momento. ''Kim, ¿no crees que parte del problema puede ser como tu estas manejando el éxito de Ron y no solo como Ron esta reaccionando a ella?

Kim trato de fingir ignorancia. ''Ah, no estoy segura de que hablas, mama.''

Anne sonrió. ''Creo que tu sabes a lo que me refiero, Kimmie. Ambos están en lo correcto. Y ambos están mal.''

Kim no sabia como responder a eso, pero tenia el presentimiento que su mama la tenia clavada.

''Cariño, siempre has sido competitiva, a veces hasta un grado extremo. Solo mira tu relación con Bonnie. Y puedes ser muy terca también, jovencita. Pero ahora, Ron ya no es solo un ayudante. Ha demostrado que puede ser tu compañero. Y pareces tener un poco de problema con eso, lo que no me sorprende.''

Kim negó con la cabeza. ''Pero mama…''

Anne puso su mano en el hombro de su hija. ''Kim, tienes razón para estar preocupada de Ron, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Pero siempre ha podido superarlo, con tu ayuda. Solo dale tiempo, y tu amor. Se paciente, Kimmie. El ego de un hombre puede ser tan frágil a veces.'' Se rió con suavidad. ''Tengo mas de una historia que podría contarte sobre saliendo con tu padre, y sobre como hemos tenido disputas sobre nuestras carreras, así que se como te sientes. Pero confía en mi, Kimmie. Ron vale la pena. Solo confía en la intuición de tu madre en esto.''

Luego le dio a su hija una mirada conspirativa. ''Y creo que Ron algún día llegara a ser mas que tu compañero contra el crimen, también.''

La expresión en la cara de Anne era ilegible por un momento. Entonces la calida sonrisa regreso. ''Kim, por favor confía en mi con esto también. Realmente creo que no hay nada de que preocuparte con respecto a Ron y Shego. Sospecho que Shego volvió a un rincón importante en su vida, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero si elige bien, tu y Ron tal vez podrían ayudarla.''

Kim no estaba muy contenta con esa respuesta, pero sabia que su mama nunca se habia equivocado antes con algo así.

''Bien, mama. Y gracias por escuchar. Realmente lo aprecio.''

''Cuando quieras, Kimmie.'' Kim le dio un rápido abrazo antes de irse.

* * *

Kim se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de Ron sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su mama definitivamente tenia una forma de poner las cosas en perspectiva. Y la alusión de su madre acerca de una relación permanente con Ron definitivamente coincidían con las predicciones de su papa. ¿O era su comentario mas como una renuncia ante lo inevitable? Kim se rió por la primera vez en horas. Se estaciono en la entrada y se dio cuenta que el auto del papa de Ron ya no estaba. Entro a la casa y se dio cuenta que los Bitontos estaban ocupados jugando un juego de computadora. _Bien_, pensó. _Eso debería mantenerlos ocupados por un tiempo._

Subió al cuarto de Ron, donde habia una nota pegada en la puerta.

''_Kim, me fui con papa. Regresare pronto. Con amor, Ron.''_

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. ''Bien, suena como una conversación padre/hijo, como yo con mama. Muy bueno.''

Se acostó en la cama de Ron y se quito los zapatos. Un zapato voló un poco mas de lo previsto y accidentalmente derribo un gran montón de cartas de aceptación en su escritorio, las cuales cayeron en el suelo.

Kim frunció el ceñ o. ''Ron realmente debería recoger su cuarto ahora que se ha graduado.'' Se golpeo en la frente con su mano. ''Genial. Ahora sueno como mi madre.''

Comenzó a recoger las cartas, las cuales se encontraban debajo de una pila de tareas extras por parte del Sr. Barkin. Negó con la cabeza y suspiro mientras leía los papeles, cuales la mayoría tenían marcado un gran C-.

''Barkin y su eterna tarea extra, y Ron con su procrastinación eterna. Me sorprende que haya sido capaz de terminar su tarea regular y graduarse con todas las tareas extras del Sr. Barkin.'' Se rió cuando de repente recordó la 'situación' con Bonnie. ''Me pregunto como le va en la escuela de verano después de faltar al...''

Entonces noto una nota que sobresalía de debajo del cartapacio del escritorio. Lo saco y sus ojos sobresalieron mientras se dio cuenta de la huella hecha con lápiz labial negro en la parte inferior. Su curiosidad se convirtió en rabia mientras comenzaba a leer la nota.

''Que diab… ¡_Shego_!'' Arrugo la nota en su mano. ''Que, esa… ¡Ron, tienes _alguna explicación que dar_!''

Tomo varias respiraciones irregulares mientras trataba de mantener su ira bajo control. _No me importa si es buena o no, creo que Shego tiene otra cita con mi pie y una torre eléctrica… _

Kim escucho la puerta frontal abrirse, luego escucho a Ron y su padre hablando mientras caminaban hacia la casa. A penas controlando su furia, salio de la habitación de Ron justo cuando Ron comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Con una mirada que podría haber derretido un sintodroide, Kim simplemente dijo. ''Ron, explica esto.'' Sosteniendo la nota de Shego.

Ron se quedo boca vierto y débilmente respondió, ''Uh-Oh…''

* * *

_Uy... alguien esta en problemas. Pobre Ron, es hombre muerto. Esperemos que salga de esta._

_Bueno, ¡hasta la proxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, yo' _

_Aquí el siguiente capitulo, antes de empezar a leerlo oremos porque Kim no mate a Ron. Amen. _

* * *

''Bien, ¿Ron?'' Kim se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

Ron rompió a sudar como la adrenalina comenzó a bombear en su sistema en una manifestación clásica de 'pelea o _huye_'.

''Sé que esto va a sonar tonto, Kim, pero no es lo que piensas.''

Kim vociferó, ''Pienso que deberíamos llevar esto a afuera. No quiero que los Bitontos nos escuchen y transmitan esto por todo Middleton.''

Fueron al patio trasero y Ron comenzó a explicar. ''No es lo que parece, Kim. Este fue el beso que vistes durante todo eso que paso con James Blond. Oye, a mi me besaron, yo no hice nada.''

''Si, aja, entonces porque dijo, 'Humorlador o no, realmente quería hacer eso desde hace _mucho tiempo_' ¿Y por que guardastes la nota? _¿Cuál es tu daño, Ron?_''

''Sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno limpiando mi habitación, si no lo has notado. De todas formas, no le he prestado mucha atención.''

Los ojos de Kim se veían amenazadores. ''¿Y realmente esperas que crea eso?''

Ron se endureció. ''Pues, si. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado como amigos y salvando al mundo, que no me des el beneficio de la duda aquí.''

''Ron, esta es _Shego _de la que estamos hablando, no una porrista cualquiera.''

''¿Quién, Bonnie? ¿Cómo cuando ella y yo fuimos coronados Rey y Reina del baile de bienvenida? Hellooo, ¡misma situación! Besado por una ¡besadora! Además, Shego ya prometió que no iba a hablar mas sobre el asunto. Solo quería asustarme un poco.''

''¿Y cuando te dijo esto, durante su pequeña 'cita' anoche?''

''Pues, si, pero luego dijo…''

Kim lanzó sus manos hacia arriba. ''Así que, ¿paso de ser de nuestra enemiga a mi rival por tus afectos? _¡No puedo creer esto!_''

''Kim, por favor, creo que estas exagerando.''

Con esa declaración, Rufus salto del bolsillo de Ron y corrió a esconderse. Supuso que Ron todavía tenia que aprender a nunca, _jamás_, decirle a una chica que estaba 'exagerando' durante una pelea amorosa.

''¿Exagerando? ¡Te mostrare lo que es exagerar!'' Y dicho eso, le dio una bofetada a Ron. Duro.

Ron tocó la mancha de ardor en su cara donde Kim le habia golpeado mientras empezaba a desarrollar un sutil resplandor azul.

Kim estaba furiosa. ''¡Me largo de aquí, _Casanova_! Tal vez mamá me dejara quedarme en su habitación esta noche en el hospital.''

Mientras ella se volvía para irse, Ron puso su mano sobre su hombro. ''Kim, por favor…''

Sacudió su mano brutalmente. ''No me digas porfavees tu, ¡infiel!'' Le dio otra bofetada, esta vez aun mas duro.

El resplandor azul de Ron ahora triplicaba en intensidad. Las hojas en el patio comenzaron a girar, a pesar de la noche sin viento. Dijo ahogado, ''Porfa no te vallas, Kim… no… te…''

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El poder místico del mono en Ron ya se había activado por el estrés acumulado físico y emocional que acababa de experimentar. Un campo de energía azul se extendió de el, envolviendo a Kim y levantándola varios metros del suelo.

Lágrimas calientes empezaron a derramarse de los ojos de Kim. ''¿Terminando lo que empezastes? Espero que tu y Shego sean _muy _felices juntos…''

Con esa declaración, el resplandor de Ron comenzó a desvanecerse, y gentilmente la coloco en el suelo. De vuelta en control otra vez, Ron declaró, ''Nunca, Kim. Ni en un millón de años.''

Kim colapsó de rodillas, temblando de miedo como las implicaciones de lo que habia sucedido comenzaron a hundirle. Pensó para si misma, _Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?_ Miró a Ron con una sensación de confusión.

Ron caminó hasta ella y la levantó suavemente a sus pies. Y la atrajo mas cerca a el y le susurró, ''Lo siento tanto, Kim. Yo… no se que se apodero de mi.''

Se separó de el, una mirada de terror ahora en sus ojos. Sin decir una palabra, corrió rápidamente hacia dentro y subió las escaleras al cuarto de Ron, cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella. Ron la siguió detrás.

''Kim, abre. ¿Por favor?''

Podía escuchar el sonido de Kim llorando suavemente.

''Kim, ¿por favor?''

Kim murmuró, ''Vete.''

''Kim, lo lamento. No tenia ningún control sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Realmente tenemos que hablar sobre esto, Kim.''

''Por favor… solo… vete… lejos…'' fue su respuesta amortiguada.

Ron se sentía horrible. El mismo poder que había utilizado para salvar a Kim al aparecer habia sido usado en contra de ella. Y no habia podido hacer nada al respecto para detenerlo. Poco a poco dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras. Dejando a Rufus atrás, salio por la puerta frontal, cerrándola suavemente. Rufus rápidamente subió por las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Ron por debajo de la puerta. Encontró a Kim acurrucada en la cama de Ron, los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, llorando en silencio.

Su mente estaba corriendo tan rápido como su corazón. Amaba a Ron tanto, pero a causa de sus celos lo había convertido en… ¿qué? Ambos habían experimentado fuertes estados de animo y cambios de personalidad antes, incluso accidentalmente cambiando de cuerpos una vez, pero esos eran a menudo planes de Drakken saliendo mal. Y había perdido cuenta de las veces que Ron habia sido sometido a algún tipo de transformación física increíble. Pero esta vez el catalizador no había sido un dispositivo. Había sido ella. Y Ron habia respondió a eso con su

Poder Místico del Mono. ¿Quién podría decir que si perdía la calma otra vez durante otro argumento en el futuro no ocasionaría lo mismo de nuevo?

Rufus se revolcó a la cama. La cara de Kim estaba enterrada en la almohada, sus lágrimas mojándola. Rufus le movió algunos pelitos rojos de su cara y gimió, ''_¡Lo siento!_'' Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sollozos, ''Dios mío, Rufus, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho…''

* * *

Estacionada en una subida con vista panorámica hacia Middleton, Shego distraídamente terminó su comida, la cual ya se había enfriado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras trataba de ordenar sus sentimientos, lo cual rara vez hacia. Se dio cuenta que algunas de las farolas seguían funcionando. A medida que parpadeaban a lo lejos, tratando desesperadamente iluminar la oscuridad, deseaba que algo pudiera iluminar su propio camino.

Luego miró al cielo, y notó cuantas estrellas podía ver sin toda esa contaminación lumínica tapándolas. La vasta extensión de la Vía Láctea brillaba como un collar delicado en un cielo nocturno. Pensó para si misma, _El mundo parece un poco mas pequeño ahora que sabemos que hay allá afuera. Espero que nunca regresen. Pero no me confío. Van a conocer un mundo de dolor si se atreven…_

Un pensamiento escalofriante cruzó por su mente al darse cuenta de lo que habia pensado. No _si se atreven_, sino _cuando_.

Continuó mirando las estrellas. Mientras lo hacia, Drakken espontáneamente apareció en sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó un poema de la infancia y empezó a decirlo en voz alta.

''Estrella de luz, brillante estrella, primera estrella al anochecer, cuanto quisiera, cuanto anhelo… ah, diablos. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?''

Suspiró mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba el aerocoche, lentamente dirigiéndose a la guarida.

* * *

Era viernes y el Dr. Drakken por lo general disfrutaba relajarse en su taberna de karaoke favorito. Para su espanto, descubrió que también había sido destruida en el ataque.

''Da igual. De todas formas, no es tan divertido sin Shego. ¿Y porque la ha retenido tanto conseguir algo de comer? Ayudante buena para nada, llevándose el aerocoche y dejándome con… esto.'' Golpeó el volante de su coche, un Yugo del '85 que había comprado tiempo atrás antes de abandonar la universidad. El volante quedó fracturado en varios lugares. Drakken se quedó mirando el volante roto y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

Comenzó a preguntarse donde se encontraba Shego, y cuando regresaría. Su mente comenzó a vagar vuelta atrás a aquellos días en la universidad cuando creía que si no podía encontrar a la mujer perfecta, la construirá entonces. Lo que termino siendo un desastre y humillándolo ante sus compañeros, igualmente con sus intentos mas tarde con las nenabots. Pero ahora, sospechaba que habia encontrado la mujer perfecta, y justo debajo de su nariz. ¿Cómo no lo habia notado antes? Era inteligente, hermosa, y… y la mujer mas sarcástica que habia conocido. Urghh.

Además, podría ser hasta veinte años mayor que ella. Pero como podía saberlo con certeza. Era muy reservada acerca de su pasado, y no vas apareciendo así porque si preguntándole a una mujer cuantos años tiene. Especialmente a Shego, a menos que tuvieras un súper plan medico, y hasta un lugar reservado en el cementerio.

Aun así, se habia quedado con el todos estos años, en los logros y en los fracasos. Bueno, mas bien fracasos, hasta la semana pasada. Ahora él, Dr. Drakken, también conocido como Drew Lipsky, era un héroe internacional. Sonrió mientras levantaba su pecho en orgullo. Al fin había obtenido una dramática, victoria cambia-mundos. Solo que no una malvada. Maldición. Tal vez debería dejar las cosas así como estaban, se retiraría en la cima y descansaría sobre sus galardones. Pero solo tenia fama ahora, no fortuna, ni el respeto de sus colegas malvados. Y quizás, ni de Shego.

¡Arghh! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esta repentina obsesión con ella? Después de todo, ¿qué no era mas que sólo una ayudante contratada? No. Es que no habia un 'sólo' ahora. Suspiro mientras se daba cuenta de que todavía tenia ese pequeño hoyo en su malvado y retorcido corazón que estaba vacío, y que solo habia una persona que podía rellenarlo, Shego.

También notó que ahora estaba totalmente perdido, y que no tenia idea de donde estaba. Golpeó el volante de nuevo por frustración, esta vez rompiendo un pedazo e hiriendo su mano en el proceso. Maldiciones no-entendibles se escucharon mientras se marchaba a las calles nocturnas de Middleton.

Ron estaba hundiéndose rápidamente en el abuelo de las desanimaciones mientras conducía sin rumbo alguno en su moto. Trató de contactar a Wade, pero su Kimunicador indicaba que no estaba disponible. Trato llamándolo pero solo obtuvo ese odioso mensaje grabado: _''Lo sentimos, usted ha marcado un numero que no esta en servicio, por favor llame de nuevo.''_ Intentos para contactar a Félix terminaron con el mismo resultado. Y sabia que si intentaba con Mr. Barkin probablemente revocaría su diploma, y luego le asignaría mas tarea extra.

Tristemente, se dirigió a su casa. Drakken por desgracia también habia hecho la mala elección de dirigirse a esa misma intersección en el mismo momento exacto y no pudo ver la moto de Ron en la oscuridad, dando lugar a lo inevitable. Con un sonido terrible, el Yugo y la moto chocaron. La moto parecía solo un poco dañada, pero el Yugo parecía frita.

Ron pensó, _''Oh, ¡genial! Caos místico, Kim flipando, y ahora esto. Realmente tengo que poner mi mente en el juego. Si tan solo supiera de es…''_

Ron gritó, ''Oiga, ¡señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?''

Drakken abrió la puerta del coche, la cual cayó al suelo notablemente.

Enojadamente respondió, ''Si, eso creo, no gracias a su falta de habilidad en esa cosa, y… oh. Eres tu. El ayudante que mejoro. Rod, ¿verdad?'' Drakken sintió una ola de miedo, sabiendo que Ron podía gravemente herirlo, incluso sin sus poderes mono.

''Es Ron, pero casi lo tiene.''

Con un ligero aire de inquietud, preguntó, ''Espero que estés… ¿ileso?''

''Oh, estoy bien, Dr. Drakken. ¿Usted?''

''Solo estoy un poco sacudido, nada grave. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre mi auto.'' Suspiró. ''Bueno, no los construyen como lo solían hacer.''

''¡Hellooo, es un Yugo, Dr. Drakken! En realidad nunca llegaron a hacerlos bien. Son solo un poco peor que un Pudra.'' Ron se froto la barbilla en el pensamiento. ''Y, aun así, los Bitontos fueron capaces de convertirlo en súper coche propulsado por cohetes…''

Drakken estaba perdido, no sabia a lo que Ron se refería. ''Ah, si, estoy seguro que lo hicieron. Y lamento lo de nuestro accidente, j eje, pero no te vi pasar. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, supongo, y no estaba prestando atención.''

''Hmm. ¿Shego?'' Adivinó Ron.

Los ojos de Drakken se inflaron. ''De hecho, si. ¿Cómo lo supistes?''

''Pues, ha sido la razón de todos mis problemas hoy, asi que me lo imagine…''

''Whoa. ¿Tus problemas?'' Drakken estaba incrédulo.

''Si, una vez que Kim describió que habia besado a Shego, y después encontrado la nota que me habia escrito…''

Drakken interrumpió, '' ¿Tu… _besastes_ a Shego?'' Su rostro se ensombreció mientras le preguntó amenazadoramente, '' ¿Y cuando, le importaría, sucedió esto?''

''De hecho, _ella me_ besó. Durante todo eso con James Blond. Usted recuerda, ¿cuando su Analizador de Personalidad Magnético hizo que las chicas actuaran súper-lindas con ellas mismas?

Drakken recordó el evento. ''Arghh. No me recuerdes. Casi entro en estado diabético por eso.''

''Si, esa tecnología humorladora si que daño nuestras mentes.''

''Así que, ¿nunca hubo nada… serio… entre tu y Shego?

''Aja, pero intenta decírselo a KP.''

''¿KP?'' Drakken pregunto.

''Ah, si. Kimberly Ann para ti.''

La bombilla se encendió. ''Ah, si. Mi antigua enemiga. Por favor, continua.''

''Así que me pego, e inconscientemente activé mi Poder Mono, lo cual le asustó.''

Drakken regodeaba. ''Entonces, querida Kimberly Ann esta celosa de Shego, y sin razón alguna.'' _Oh, esto es increíble._

Ron respondió, ''Pues, si es algo para ella. Y me siento muy mal por eso. En verdad la amo, Dr. Drakken.''

Drakken negó con la cabeza. ''Si, eso nunca tuvo sentido para mi pero si así lo dices. El amor nunca tuvo mucho sentido para mi tampoco.''

Ron sonrió. ''Pues sus viñas no parecen tener ningún problema.''

''¿Mis viñas?'' Drakken explotó. ''_¡¿Quién te dijo?_'' Los pétalos sobresalieron una vez mas alrededor de su cabeza.

''Relájese, Dr. Drakken, el mundo entero vio a sus tentáculos lanzándose a Shego en la ceremonia de las Naciones Unidas. Adiviné que tenia que estar pasando algo.''

Drakken balbuceó, ''Eeeh, no hemos hablado sobre eso.''

''Entiendo. ¿Miedo de cómo reaccione? Shego puede ponerse un poco intimidante, sip sip.''

Drakken gruñó sardónicamente. ''Si, se podría decir eso…''

''Bueno, parece respetar la fuerza. Pruebe ir al grano. ¿Qué se tiene que perder?''

Drakken pensó para si mismo, _Hmm. Probablemente varias capas de la epidermis y el poco de pelo que me queda. _

Oh, ¡y flores! ¡A las chicas les encantan las flores!''

Con su cuello lleno de pétalos alrededor, Drakken simplemente le lanzó a Ron una mirada helada.

''Oh, si. Olvida las flores.''

''Lo pensaré, ah, Don. '' Drakken dirigió su mirada a los restos de su vehiculo. ''Y no te preocupes por mi coche, tengo la sensación que estaba en sus ultimas horas de todos modos.''

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ''Me parece genial. Supongo que no se vería bien en las noticias, si la gente viera el titular, ''Héroes Se Encuentran en Loco Accidente de Trafico.'' Pero, ¿cómo llegara a su casa, o a donde sea que se iba?''

Drakken descubrió una tienda de conveniencia a pocas cuadras de distancia. ''Utilizaré el teléfono publico y llamaré a Shego para que me recoja. El aerocoche debería ser capaz de recuperar las piezas de mi Yugo.'' Se rascó la barbilla pensando. '' Y tal vez participe en el programa de Botín para Limones del gobierno para conseguir un auto nuevo. Un hibrido seria perfecto para mi nueva imagen Verde…''

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Ron se despidió de Drakken. ''Esta bien entonces, Dr. Drakken. Déme un llamada la próxima vez que el mundo necesite ayuda. Solo trate no conquistarlo, ¿oka? Eso arruinaría su nueva reputación. Oh, y ah, suerte con Shego. Creo que ustedes dos se merecen. Eh, quiero decir, _pertenecen_ juntos.

Le dio una patada a su moto y se largó antes de que se le escapara otra cosa mas.

Mientras Ron desaparecía en la distancia, Drakken reflexionó, ''Nunca voy a entender como ese chico puede analizar un problema tan complicado y reducirlo a su esencia mas pura, proveer una solución, ¡y no darse cuenta!'' Solo sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el teléfono publico mas cercano.

* * *

Kim se habia calmado lo suficiente después de un tiempo y comenzó a pensar las cosas con claridad.

''Bien, Rufus,'' dijo Kim un poco triste. ''Físicamente me encuentro bien, y todo lo demás parece estar en una pieza.'' _Excepto mi corazón_, pensó. ''¿Qué sigue?''

Rufus parloteaba, señalando al Kimunicador en su muñeca.

''¡Wade! Por supuesto. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos.''

Instantáneamente, Wade apareció en la pantalla. ''¡Hola, Kim! ¿Qué hay? Un poco tarde, ¿no crees? Oye, ¿has estado llorando?''

Trato de arreglar su cabello bañado en lágrimas mientras explicaba. ''Lo siento, Wade, tengo un gran problema. Pelee con Ron y me salí un poco de mis casillas, y lo golpee.''

''¡Guau, Kim! ¿Qué hizo?''

Ignoró eso. ''Ah, eso no es importante. Lo importante es que después que le di otra bofetada, trate de irme, pero activó sus poderes y me agarró.''

''¡Oh Dios, Kim! ¿Estas bien?''

''Estoy bien, Wade, de verdad. Solo me preocupa que tal vez haya creado un monstruo, y que la culpa sea mía.''

''Bueno, eh, revisemos la cinta.'' Wade reprodujo la escena que solo hace unos momentos acababa de ocurrir.

''Wade, de verdad me asusta que puedas hacer eso…''

''Ah, solo tomo medidas por si pasan cosas como estas, Kim.'' Sonrió mientras la cinta continuaba. ''Así que, Shego se le lanzó a Ron y le dejó una nota al respecto. Puedo ver por que te molestastes. Pero suena como que Ron no quería ni entender tan poco, Kim. Y… ¡whoa! ¿Dijo que exagerabas? Hasta yo se que no le puedes decir eso a una chica. ¡Y ni siquiera he empezado a salir!''

La escena continuó hasta que Ron activó sus poderes. ''Oye, Kim. Observa esto.'' Wade congeló la escena. ''¿Dijistes que te agarró? Parece que su poder tomó forma de una mano, y estas descansando en ella como a 2 pies del suelo. En verdad no estaba aguantándote, solo no quería que te fueras. Y mirar su cara: no es ira, es mas como si estuviera rogándote.''

Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo mientras todo estaba mas claro.

''Kim, ¿qué sentistes físicamente cuando su poder te tocó?''

Cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse y recordar que habia sentido realmente, y no su estado emocional en el momento. ''Me sentí… calida. Como si hubiera estado flotando en una nube…'' Comprendió instantáneamente. ''¡Ay, Wade! ¡Fui una celosa idiota! ¡No estaba tratando de lastimarme! Ron estaba controlando su poder. aunque no lo hubiera notado. Y habia sido tan gentil…''

''Kim, no creo que Ron pudiera lastimarte aunque lo _quisiera_. Tratare contactar a Sensei. Tal vez pueda confirmarnos. ¿Pero donde esta Ron ahora?''

''No… no lo se. Se fue hace poco, después… después que le dije que se fuera y me dejara sola.'' El corazón de Kim se hundió aun mas.

''Bueno, si no regresa pronto, tratare de localizarlo. Todavía tiene el chip, sabes.''

Kim sonrió mientras trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas. ''Por favor y gracias, Wade.'' Rompió la conexión cuando escucho la moto de Ron.

Salió de la habitación de Ron justo cuando el entró por la puerta delantera. Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Se detuvieron por un breve instante y se miraron a los ojos, los dos esperando quien de los dos empezaría a hablar. Pero en un santiamén, rompieron a los brazos del otro y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Kim continuaba abrazándolo muy cerca de ella mientras decía, ''Ron, lo lamento tanto. No tenia derecho a celosirme tanto, y después haciendo que tus poderes se activaran. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida, provocándote así? Per… perdón, Ron. Estaba exagerando.''

Ron suavemente dijo, ''No, yo soy el que debería decirte lo siento. Se que debí haberte dicho lo de la nota en cuanto la obtuve. Pero tenia miedo de cómo reaccionarias. Y tenia miedo de que haría Shego, o que tu le harías a Shego… si han tratado se asesinarse en el pasado.'' Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. ''Y lo admito, esa nota fue un especie de levanta-ego para mi. El ser encontrado atractivo por alguien tan poderosa, y malvada como ella lo es… fue… que importa. Solo se me subió a la cabeza. Por eso guarde la nota.''

Kim se habia relajado un poco, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Curiosamente lo miró a los ojos mientras pensó, _¿Y quién eres ahora, Ron Imparable?_

Ron suplicó, ''Pero no tuvo nada que ver con lo que siento por ti, Kim, lo juro. Nada podría cambiar eso. Así que, no mas secretos, lo prometo. Nunca.'' Respiró profundo, y soltó el aire lentamente. ''Y creo que tal vez tengas razón. He dejado esta nueva popularidad me cambie, por lo menos un poco, por mas que he tratado de negarlo. Y eso llego a… esto. No tienes de cuanto lo siento, Kim.''

Lo besó profundamente. _Ese es el Ron Imparable que amo._

El beso termino, y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. ''Ron, si no lo has notado, no soy para NADA perfecta. Pero mientras podamos admitirnos eso el uno al otro, y perdonarnos cuando nos fallemos, entonces podemos hacer que esto funcione, no hay drama. Pero esos poderes tuyos si que son el drama.''

''Si, definitivamente abrí la caja de Pandacuro con mis poderes monos. No podía pararlo, o controlarlo. Kim, tengo miedo. Podría haberte lastimado. O peor.''

Sonrió maliciosamente. ''Pero no lo hicistes, Chico Mono. Sí lo controlastes. Y me soltastes cuidadosamente. De alguna forma Wade grabó todo, y vi toda la cosa desde otra perspectiva. No podría haber sido mas claro como te sentías en realidad.''

Entonces soltó una risita. ''Y por cierto, es Caja de Pandora. Pandacuro es uno de mis suavelitos.''

''¡Oh, si! Lo recuerdo.'' Sonrió recordándolo, pero frunció el ceño mientras continuaba pensando en lo pasado.

''Pero me preocupa que mis poderes respondieran así por si mismos. Siento como no me dejaran opinar. Tienes razón Kim, esto si que es un drama. Necesito aprender a controlarlo.''

Kim tocó suavemente la mancha en su rostro en donde le habia abofeteado. ''No es mala idea, Ron. Pero creo que es mejor que subamos antes que los ojos mirándonos se vuelvan, sabes, ¿demasiado curiosos?''

Ron rodó sus ojos. ''Si, los bitontos tendrían un día de campo con esto si se enteraran.''

Subieron las escaleras mientras dos pares de ojos veían a escondidas detrás de las cortinas, después de haber escuchado toda la conversación.

Jim susurró, ''¿Hicka Mono Boo?''

''¡Hoosha!'' Tim susurró para atrás mientras los dos volvieron a la sala familiar antes de que Kim y Ron se dieran cuenta.

Mientras Ron cerraba la puerta, Kim preguntó, ''No es que sea entrometida, ¿pero a donde fuistes después de mi pequeña crisis?'' _Y por favor querido Dios que no haya sido con Shego…_

''Es gracioso que me preguntes. Me tope con Drakken.''

Las cejas de Kim se levantaron en sorpresa. ''¿Drakken? ¿En donde te encontrastes con el?''

Ron se rascó la nuca. ''Ah, no lo encontré. Mas bien me tope con el. Literalmente.''

Kim se quedó muda por un momento, luego se echo a reír. ''¿Y eso _como_ paso? Escúpelo, Chico Mono.'' Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Ron, esperando impacientemente escuchar su historia.

'Bien, traté llamar a Félix, pero no lo conseguí. Después trate con Wade, pero no tuve suerte con él tampoco.''

Kim comentó, ''Si, probablemente estaba hablando con el.''

''Así que guié por hay sin rumbo alguno pensando en nuestra situación. Me volví a una esquina a la misma vez que Drakken, y chocamos. Conducía un Yugo ya que Shego tenia el aerocoche. El carrito quedo destrozado, pero mi moto solo tuvo un rasguño.''

Kim sonrió. ''Imagine que usaría un Yugo.'' La sonrisa desapareció mientras preguntaba, 'Pero los dos están bien, ¿verdad?''

''Solo maravilloso, Kim. Sin heridas. Pero entonces nos pusimos a hablar, y…''

''¿Y…?'' Se inclino hacia adelante, su curiosidad alcanzando su punto máximo.

''Kim, creo que esta enamorado de Shego.''

Kim se quedó tan boquiabierta que su boca podría haber caído al piso si eso fuera posible. No pudo evitar reírse. ''Drakken enamorado con Shego, como, ¿románticamente? Ay, rayos, eso suena tan…''

''¿Ya era tiempo?'' Ron finalizó.

Kim fue sorprendida por un momento. ''De hecho, iba a decir que era enfermizo, pero ahora que lo pienso, muchas personas tuvieron dudas acerca de nosotros. Como casi todos los villanos que hemos derrotado.''

''Si, pero si que le enseñamos, ¿eh? Así que no seas tan dura con ellos. Han pasado cosas extrañas.

''Si, pero no tanto.''

El Kimunicador de repente sonó. Kim lo contestó. ''¿Qué hay, Wade?''

Wade parecía extremadamente preocupado. ''Eh, chicos, espero que estén sentados. Tengo muy malas noticias. El Dr. P llamo. Recién termino de inspeccionar la nave Lowardiana.''

Kim sintió escalofríos.

''¿Qué encontró, Wade?''

''No fue tanto lo que encontró, pero lo que no encontró. Hay una estación de acoplamiento grande en donde se supone que la nave de Warmonga debería estar. Esta vacía. Y hay manchas de sangre Lowardiana en la plataforma del puente de la nave nodriza hasta la salida, y el lugar esta quemado como si hubiera habido un despegue de emergencia. Kim, puede que Warmonga y Warhok estén vivos.''

Kim se volvió tan pálida como una fantasma mientras sentía como la sangre desaparecía de su rostro. Una ola de mareo la golpeó mientras miraba a Ron, con una mirada que nunca el habia visto: una de miedo y terror total.

* * *

Justo dentro del alcance visual de Plutón, una nave Lowardiana estaba saliendo del Sistema Solar. A bordo, una gravemente herida Warmonga manejaba los controles de su nave dañada. Había colocado los restos carbonizados de Warhok en éxtasis mientras se preparaba para un despegue a velocidad luz que la llevaría de regreso a su planeta natal de Lowardia. Pero necesitaba hacer una cosa que mas que debía hacer antes de regresar a casa.

Con la cara ensangrentada llena de pura ira, hablo a través de sus dientes apretados.

''El azul que me engañó, y la verde que me insulto; la chica que me venció, y el chico que mató a mi compañero. Warmonga regresara a su planeta miserable y lo borrara de la memoria del universo, pero no antes de tomar venganza sobre aquellos que me humillaron. Por las trece lunas de Jingo, _¡Warmonga lo jura!_''

Golpeó el botón disparar y una lanza espantosa de energía roja salio disparada, envolviendo a Plutón. Un momento después, el planeta enano fue aniquilado en un destello cegador, sus tres lunar descendiendo hacia el espacio interestelar.

Warmonga enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa malvada mientras puso rumbo a casa.

* * *

_Esto se pone peor y peor..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento mucho por no haber subido un capitulo mas temprano. He estado super extra mega ultra ocupada ultimamente. :/ Asi que perdon desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon. Espero subir el proximo capitulo muucho mas temprano. :)

Espero que les guste. Esto se vuelve mas y mas complicado...

* * *

Ron yacía despierto en el sofá del salón familiar, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, sin poder dormir. Rufus se encontraba encima de la parte del sofá, roncando suavemente debajo de una pequeña manta, su gorro de dormir de miniatura protegiendo su cabeza del frío de la noche.

Una imagen espectral apareció, flotando sobre Ron.

La imagen hablo, su voz haciendo eco por toda la sala. ''¿Estas despierto, Imparable-san?''

Ron fue sorprendido por la repentina aparición. ''¡Aaah! ¡Sensei! ¿Qué no usas el teléfono?''

Sensei entonó, ''Costos, Imparable-san. Las tarifas de larga distancia han aumentado dramáticamente debido a la actual situación.''

Ron se encogió de hombros. ''Pues, si, claro. Por lo menos no lo escribistes esta vez con salsa misteriosa.''

''Ron Imparable, tus habilidades místicas florecieron cuando enfrentastes a la adversidad, has ganado una gran batalla. Realmente has dominado las destrezas marciales del Poder Místico del Mono.''

Ron se quedó asombrado. No con orgullo esta vez, sino con la humildad propia de un verdadero Maestro del Poder Místico del Mono.

Sensei luego frunció el ceño. ''Pero has ganado solo una batalla que podría llegar a convertirse en una encrucijada en contra de un terrible mal que amenaza no solo a este mundo, pero a toda la galaxia también. Hay mas destrezas que deberás de aprender, y de inmediato. La valentía de los Ancestros dentro de ti debe ahora ser contemplada con la disciplina mental de los místicos. Esto solo se puede aprender a través de una mayor concentración mental y entrenamiento. Debes regresar a la escuela Yamanouchi mientras todavía aya tiempo.''

Ron reflexionó lo que el maestro japonés acababa de revelar. ''Sensei, esto no tendría nada que ver conmigo y yo derrotando a los Lowardianos, ¿verdad?''

''Lamentablemente es así, Imparable-san, y para Drakken-san también. He hablado con su amigo Wade, quien cree que es posible que sus enemigos hayan sobrevivido y regresado a su mundo. Si esto es así, pueden regresar, y con sed de venganza. Si regresan, lo harán con mayor fuerza y numero, y no solo con una nave. Son una raza guerrera, y su orgullo y sed de batalla es solo superado por su deseo de venganza. En caso de que consideraran que tu y al igual que Drakken-san, que sean una amenaza a sus designios de conquista galáctica, temo lo peor para todos nosotros.''

''¿Te refieres a que tengo que luchar contra ellos de nuevo? Esto si que apesta.'' Ron se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que Sensei estaba diciendo. ''Pero solo pelee con dos de ellos. ¿Dices que si regresan, podríamos enfrentarnos a una flota entera Lowardiana? ¡Malditos extraterrestres! ¡Malditos!''

''Todavía existen muchas posibilidades, Imparable-san. Tu, y el mundo, deben estar preparados. Es mejor que regreses a nosotros, y rápido…''

La imagen de Sensei se desvaneció, dejando a Ron mas preocupado por lo que le esperaba. Miró a el todavía dormido Rufus.

''Duerme bien, amiguito. Mañana va a ser un día ocupado.''

* * *

El siguiente día amaneció brillante y claro, el cielo despejado prometiendo otro día caluroso. Pero el buen clima no conectaba con el animo de un joven genio. Wade se encontraba distraídamente tomándose una soda como de costumbre, pero su rostro revelaba un grado alto de máxima concentración mientras se enfocaba en la pantalla de la computadora. Habia pasado la ultima hora analizando la grabación de la caída de la nave nodriza Lowardiana, ajustando y reajustando varios filtros electrónicos, desesperadamente tratando cortar a través de la interferencia de la explosión para determinar una cosa: ¿habían Warmonga y Warhok realmente escapado?

Hizo un chequeo mas y obtuvo su respuesta. Activo el Kimunicador, su incesante 'Beep Beep Bee Beep' despertando a Kim. Primero trato de apagar el despertador antes de darse cuenta que el ofensivo sonido venia de su muñeca. ''¿Qué hay, Wade?''

''Buenos días, Kim. Acabo de terminar de analizar el choque y tienes que ver lo que encontré.''

Kim inmediatamente perdió cualquier sueño que le quedaría. ''Adelante, Wade.''

Mientras comenzaba a explicarle, Wade reprodujo la escena desde un cuadro único.

''Se puede ver que Warhok colapsó con la nave primero, penetrando directamente, causando la primera explosión. Warmonga estaba iba directamente detrás de el y pudo haber sido protegida del impacto inicial. La nave continuo descendiendo durante aproximadamente un minuto antes de estrellarse en la área de Upperton. Pero observa, tan solo unos segundos antes del impacto.''

La mini nave de Warmonga podía verse volando de la parte posterior de la sección de comandos de la nave nodriza justo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

''Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Kim. Por lo menos uno de ellos sobrevivió, y basándonos en la evidencia, probablemente fue Warmonga. Si hubiera sido protegida del impacto inicial, habría tenido el tiempo justo para llegar a su nave y escapar.''

Kim se froto la frente. ''Wade , esta si que NO es la manera que quiero despertarme en la mañana. ¿Ya le contastes a papa?''

''Voy a llamarlo justo ahora, Kim. ¿Se lo cuentas a Ron?''

''Justo ahora voy a bajar y se lo cuento. Creo que deberíamos reunirnos en el Centro Espacial lo mas pronto posible.''

''Tienes razón, Kim. Tenemos que revisar nuestras opciones, y luego encontrar la manera de decírselo al mundo. Los veo pronto.''

Apago el Kimunicador, se vistió rápido y bajo las escaleras. Ron ya estaba en la mesa desayunando, compartiendo algunas salchichas Pop-Pop Porter con Rufus.

''Maravilloso desayuno, Ron.''

''No te burles, Kim. Es la comida perfecta de la naturaleza, después del Naco.''

Rufus también se defendió, no sin primero terminar otra salchicha, _''¿Disculpa?'' _

Ron con ojos medio cerrados, la falta de energía notable, pregunto a Kim, ''¿Dormistes bien anoche, Kim?''

Kim no tardo en notarlo.

Respondió con cautela, ''Bien, creo, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Tu?''

Ron fijo su mirada en la salchicha. ''No tan bien, Kim. Sensei apareció ante a mi anoche y dijo que necesita que regrese a Yamanouchi para continuar con mi entrenamiento. Dijo que necesito obtener dominio sobre los aspectos mentales de mis poderes, si… ah, para cuando los Lowardianos regresen. Cree que la batalla de la semana pasada pueda ser la primera de muchas.''

Kim frunció el ceño mientras colocaba la mano de Ron en la suya. ''Ron, creo que tiene razón. Wade llamo y confirmo lo que todos temíamos. La nave Warmonga si escapo justo antes que la nave nodriza se estrellara. Quiere que nos reunamos todos en el Centro Espacial para hablar de ello.''

Ron se levantó de pronto, pero esta vez con la confianza y la determinación nacida de sus muchas misiones juntos. Le sonrió y le dijo, ''Entonces, ¿qué esperamos, Kim? Tenemos que pensar en una forma de darles una calida bienvenida si se atreven a regresar de nuevo. Y si lo hace, entonces tendré que patear su trasero alienígena de nuevo.''

''Si, pero el problema es que pueden haber _mas_ traseros alienígenas que patear esta vez.''

Mientras caminaban hacia el Pudra, pregunto, ''¿De verdad crees que van a volver, Ron? Tal vez Warmonga por fin aprendió la lección esta vez y va a dejar las cosas como están.''

Ron frunció el ceño. ''Buena pregunta, Kim. Pero si Warmonga regreso por revancha la primera vez, ahora tiene mas razones para una venganza ahora. Tenemos que estar preparados, sin importar cual sea el resultado final.''

Mientras se subían al Pudra, Kim encendió los cohetes, y pronto estuvieron en camino hacia el Centro Espacial de Middleton.

* * *

La conversación de la tarde anterior habia empezado como todas las otras, con Drakken quejándose sobre Shego haciéndolo esperar en la estacada y sobre la incapacidad de los fabricantes de autos europeos de hacer carros decentes, y Shego respondiendo con un comentario sarcástico dirigido tanto su capacidad para conducir como a su obsesión por los bares con karaoke.

La conversación actual no iba muy bien tampoco, pero por lo menos habían decidido salir de la guarida destruida y mudarse a una guarida de tiempo compartido, al menos por el momento.

El Dr. Drakken se quejo, ''Shego, realmente voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para mover algunas cosas. Sabes lo torpes que son algunos de mis secuaces.''

Shego solo se cruzo de brazos. ''Dr. Drakken, acabamos de recibir lo que puede interpretar como una 'Sal de La Cárcel Gratis' carta que aplica a todas las fuerzas policíacas y centros de justicias que puedan existir. No se usted, pero voy a tomar ventaja de ello y voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones.''

''Pero Shego, no puedes…''

''¡VA-CA-CIO-NES! ¿Qué parte no entiende?'' Puso las manos en sus caderas para dar énfasis. ''Además, creo que puedo reprogramar la fecha para ese masaje de tejido profundo con Midas.'' _Ah, echo de menos su toque de oro._ ''Es decir, si Grecia sigue en pie.''

Drakken frunció el ceño al pensar en el morón musculoso ese tocando a Shego. Su Shego. Luego recordó el consejo de Ron. _''Parece respetar la fuerza. Pruebe ir al grano.'' _

Respiro hondo y dijo, ''¿Qué hay de… nosotros?''

Una de las cejas de Shego se levanto hacia arriba. ''¿Qué?''

Varios segundos de silencio incomodo pasaron.

''Bueno, todavía estas bajo contrato. Y todavía necesito ayuda con mi, ah, investigación científica en, um, un posible antídoto para mi mutación.''

''Así que en lugar de ser su ayudante, ahora soy, ¿qué?, ¿su _asistente de laboratorio_?

''Incluso mas, si quisieras.''

Varios segundos de silencio incomodo siguieron.

''Mas, en que exactamente?

Drakken pensó rápido, rápidamente reconsiderando lo que habia estado a punto de decir.

''Um, bueno, estoy seguro de alguna empresa química o de agricultura estarían interesados en mis inventos y formulas. Tal vez podríamos ser… ¿socios? Puramente profesional, por supuesto.''

''Por supuesto, puramente profesional.'', dijo Shego, tal vez demasiado rápido.

''Y, jeje, sabes que nunca puedo distinguir la diferencia entre los pistilos y los estambres…''

Shego le dio una mirada extraña.

Pensó para si, _''Ay, soy un completo idiota. ¿Por qué no puedo decir lo que quiero decir y ya?''_

Se empujo a atreverse con la misma confianza temeraria mostrada durante la Carga de la Brigada ligera, pero temió terminar con el mismo resultado.

''Ah, eso no se escucho tan bien, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que se la diferencia entre los pistilos y los estambres. El estambre es la parte femenina de la planta, y el pistilo es la parte masculina que se encarga de procrear… quiero decir, polinizar la flor para que puedan tener pequeñas florecitas bebes… eh, rayos…''

Sus pétalos floristiticos (jaja) sobresalieron de nuevo por debajo de su cuello, pero esta vez fueron incluso un tono mas profundo de color amarillo que antes, coincidiendo la intensidad de sus mejillas ruborizándose rápidamente.

Cuando una visión de la ultima batalla de Custer (ni idea) apareció de pronto en su mente, se golpeo la cabeza con su mano varias veces, y pensó, _Ay, ya cállate, Drew…_

Shego también habia comenzado a ruborizarse, pero con un matiz curioso de verde. Una mirada indescifrable habia aparecido en su rostro también.

''Ah, Dr. Drakken, tengo que, eh, ir a recoger mi ropa limpia antes de salir, así que si me disculpa…''

Shego se retiro rápido. Tan pronto llego afuera, se apoyo contra la pared y se empezó a reír. Limpiando una lagrima de sus ojos, observo, ''Bueno, si no era obvio antes que estaba interesado en mi, ahora si.''

Su risa comenzó a desaparecer en cuanto se dio cuenta de algo. ''Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento.'' Se golpeo la cabeza con la mano al notar cual era la respuesta obvia.

''¡Por supuesto! He cultivado esta sarcástica personalidad durante tanto tiempo, que creo que se me ha olvidado como. Y aun así, si pudiera, podría alterar el statu quo, cambiar el balance de poder entre mi y el Dr. Drakken y… arruinar todo si no funciona. Y después mi reputación seria fusilada, si ya no es demasiado tarde.''

Comenzó a preguntarse si Jack Hench todavía tiene un Humorlador por ahí en alguna parte. ''No. ¿Convertirme de nuevo en una adolescente enamorada con ojos saltones? Asco. No es mi estilo para nada. Y probablemente espantaría al pobre de Drew, igual que la ultima vez. Nada bueno salio de esa maldita cosa de todos modos. Bueno, excepto que tal vez una vez… Pero todo eso esta en el pasado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

''Wow, si que necesito esas vacaciones ahora, antes de me vuelva loca.''

* * *

Kim y Ron no tardaron en llegar al Centro Espacial de Middleton. Debajo de ellos se encontraban los escombros de la gigante nave Lowardiana, siendo reconstruida por el personal de la Junta de Seguridad Nacional de Transporte en el amplio campo al lado del centro. La JSNT habia sido llamada para ayudar al Centro Espacial a poner las piezas juntas en un intento por descubrir los secretos de la nave.

Los técnicos del Centro Espacial también estaban merodeando alrededor de los tres grandes sectores de la nave que se habían rompido totalmente en el choque. La sección de comando fue la que mas tuvo daños, y la que casi terminada completamente destruida. La parte central, donde se encontraba las armas que habían causado tantos estragos, le habia ido un poquito mejor. Sin embargo, la tercera sección, que contenía el motor de la nave, habia sido la que mas pocos daños habia sufrido.

Inmediatamente que los dos adolescentes habían aterrizado, fueron rodeados por soldados armados.

''Que clase de bienvenida, Kim.'', le murmuró Ron.

Un guardia hablo rápidamente. ''¡Alto! Identifíquense.''

Kim se cruzo de brazos y dijo calmadamente, ''Kim Possible y Ron Imparable, ¿salvamos al mundo? Mi papa trabaja aquí.''

Un general llego en un Jeep. ''!Bajen sus armas! Esta gente son del equipo.'' Se volvió hacia Kim y Ron y dijo, ''Lo siento, ustedes dos. Tenemos que mantener estrictas medidas de seguridad aquí mientras su padre nos guía en la inspección de este monstruo.''

''¡General Sims!'' dijo Kim sorprendidamente. ''¡Creí haberlo reconocido!''

Moviendo su casco, respondió, ''A su servicio, señorita Possible. Y gracias de nuevo por salvar el Área 51 de ese poodle gigante.''

''No fue nada, General. No es nada que un ratopin saturado no hubiera podido manejar.''

Rufus salio del bolsillo de Ron sonriendo, diciendo, _''¡Si, señor!'' _ al general y saludándolo con una pata pequeña.

El General Sims los guió hasta donde el Dr. Possible se encontraba. Estaba hablando con Wade, el cual habia acabo de llegar. Mientras Kim y Ron se acercaban a ellos, Ron trato de mantener la energía.

''¡Oiga, Dr. P., esa si es una nave geniadical!''

El Dr. Possible empezó a sonreír como un niño al quien se le habia dado las llaves de una tienda de juguetes. Y esta era la madre de todas las tiendas de juguetes en lo que el estaba informado.

''Si, Ronald, _geniadical_ seria una buena descripción. Una vez que terminemos de analizarlo, vamos a estar anos luz adelante que lo que estábamos antes, tecnológicamente hablando. Ah, si Vlad Lukovich me observara ahora. El era un científico de cohetes y mi héroe en la infancia, sabes. Le escribí muchas veces, pero nunca supe nada de el…''

El Dr. Possible llevaba esta sonrisa…

''¡Hasta _hoy _mismo! ¡Acaba de escribirme y preguntarme si podía ir a ver la nave Lowardiana, y tal vez dar un recorrido por el Centro Espacial! Estaba tan emocionado que cuando leí su carta grite _'!Despeguen Cohetes'. _Tiene 76 y esta retirado, pero dijo que iba a tratar de llegar aquí el próximo viernes. Es un sueno de mi infancia hecho realidad. Pero divago.''

Kim no pudo evitar sonreír ante la buena fortuna de su padre mientras el continuaba.

''Estamos afortunados de que el motor de la nave haya quedado en buena forma, y en mas de una manera. Sospecho que la antimateria es usada en su sistema de propulsión, y si hubiera habido una brecha de contención, ¡puf! No mas Middleton. Pero estamos completamente salvos ahora. Una vez que el interruptor de la nave fue apagado, el motor automáticamente se apago.''

Wade intervino: ''Chicos, estamos seguros que esto es una especie de unidad mas-rápida-que-la-luz. Esto podría revolucionar los viajes espaciales como lo conocemos. Y es posible que lo necesitemos mas temprano que tarde, ahora que sabemos que por lo menos un Lowardiano escapo.''

El Dr. Possible dijo, ''Echémosle un vistazo.''

Todos subieron a los andamios que se habían establecidos cerca de la parte trasera de la sección de comandos de la nave. Una vez dentro, pudieron ver el suelo quemado causado por la salida de una nave. Una mancha seca de sangre verde se podía ver desde la escotilla hasta la salida. La mancha terminaba justo donde la escotilla hacia la nave de Warmonga hubiera sido encontrada. Los técnicos ya estaban tomando muestras de las quemaduras en el suelo y la sangre seca, pero las implicaciones estaban muy claras. Las sonrisas en sus caras desaparecieron de sus rostros y fueron reemplazadas por unas miradas de intensa preocupación.

Kim hablo en voz baja: ''Papa, Ron realmente piensa que van a regresar. Tenemos que crear un plan para tratar con ellos si eso ocurre.''

El Dr. Possible se quedo pensativo por un momento. ''Estoy de acuerdo, Kimita. Continuare trabajando descifrando el secreto del sistema de propulsión, y ver si podemos usarlo de alguna forma.''

Kim rápidamente entro en modo misión. ''Wade, revisa si puedes determinar que tipo de tecnología informática utilizan. Si queda alguna data por hay, podremos saber cuales son sus frecuencias de comunicación. Podríamos usarlo para intervenir con sus maquinas. Y también avisarnos antes de que lleguen.''

''En eso estoy, Kim.''

''Después de eso, revisa si puedes encontrar como utilizar su navegación estelar. Eso podría ayudarnos a saber en donde se encuentra su planeta.'' Se voltio hacia el General Sims. ''General, ¿el ejercito tiene planes para recuperar todas las maquinas alienígenas? Podríamos adaptar sus armas y fuentes de energía para nuestro propio uso.''

El general sonrió. ''Ya un paso por delante de usted, señorita Possible. Ya hemos reunido la mayoría. Algunos han sido llevados al Area 51, algunos a Washington, y otros para el Instituto de Tecnología de Middleton. No se preocupe, averiguaremos como funcionan.''

* * *

Al caer la tarde, Drakken tenia casi todo desempacado y organizado en su nueva guarida de tiempo compartido. Así como dos de sus secuaces traían el ultimo contenedor, una muestra del mutágeno se cayo de la caja y se hizo añicos en el suelo. Instantáneamente un montón de flores aparecieron y agarraron a los otros secuaces y los aguanto en el techo.

Uno de sus secuaces hizo una mueca mientras trataba de liberarse, y se quejo: ''Bien hecho, Bob.''

Drakken solo negó con la cabeza. Ayuda de verdad era tan difícil de encontrar estos días. Su estado de animo cambio después de abrir una carta del Departamento de Agricultura de los Estados Unidos, la cual confirmaba que podía obtener una gran cantidad de equipo y suministros de parte de ellos, de forma gratuita. Pero no antes de que el FBI, la CIA, la NSA, Justicia Global, y otras agencias que incluso el nunca habia escuchado (S.H.I.E.L.D.) habían comprobado y aprobado todo primero, en caso de que el cambiara de opinión y decidiera volver a tratar de conquistar al mundo.

Sin embargo, _no_ estaba feliz de que Shego iba a tomar unas largas vacaciones Encontró su falta de compromiso la misma vez inútil y poco profesional. Realmente podría haber necesitado su ayuda desempacando. Y, la echaba de menos terriblemente.

Sonó el teléfono. Un poco irritado, lo contesto.

''No, por enésima vez, ¡el Profesor Dementor no se encuentra aquí! Se mudo, y… ¿cómo se supone que sepa donde esta ahora? No dejo ninguna dirección o numero, y… ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarle un mensaje!'' Colgó el teléfono engreídamente.

El teléfono volvió a sonar inmediatamente. Agarro el teléfono y grito: ''¡Deje de llamarme, _idiota_… oh, hola, Shego. Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona… Si, estoy listo, y… si todas las agencias me han aprobado todo, y… ah ja, claro, la guarida ha sido acomodada de acuerdo al código… si, el Departamento de Bomberos ya reviso todo, incluyendo los detectores de humos adicionales y los equipos de extinción de incendios… y si, los tengo en marcación rápida… ah, ja… si, ya cambie la dirección de domicilio en la oficina de correo, y… si, no olvidare llamar a Mama Lipsky… bien, entonces. Te veré cuando regreses. Y Shego, ah… que tengas un buen viaje. Adiós, Shego.''

Colgó el teléfono, pero se quedo mirando el teléfono por algunos segundos mas, deseando que volviera a sonar y que fuera Shego en el otro extremo. Respirando un pequeño suspiro, se alejo. Un pensamiento extraño, entonces le golpeo.

_Es curioso, nunca habia estado tan preocupada las otras veces que se habia ido de vacaciones…_

Entonces, un golpe se escucho en la entrada de la guarida. Gruño mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. ''Mas vale que no sean Bellotas vendiendo muffins. No estoy de humor…''

Abriéndola, las dos personas que menos esperaba estaban esperándolo en su puerta.

''Dr. Drakken, tenemos que hablar…''

* * *

_Pues, hay lo tienen. Esto se pone dificil... _


End file.
